Amethyst Angel!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yami a nineteen year old teenager runs away from his evil stepmother. Yugi, his new boyfriend, wants to help him understand his past. Will Yami tell Yugi the truth or hide his past?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: This is just a story that came to mind. It might not be long. It really depends on what my reader think of it.

Yumi: I am sure they will love it.

* * *

Atemu Yami Akana, a nineteen year old, was at home with his Mom. Well she wasn't really his mother; she was his step-mom. He didn't like her one bit, but he had no choose but to live with her. His parents died, when he was only 13 and it upset him a lot. He was put into foster care until he turned 15 when his step-mom came and adopted him. She was a part-time sober drunken fool. The adoption center didn't know she drunk, because when she got Atemu, she was sober. Every night she would beat him or try to rape him. Whenever she came home drunk, he would run up to his room and lock himself away. She would tell him the only reason she got him was so she had a sex toy when her boyfriends wouldn't come over. Atemu had tried to run lots of times, but she would call her friends and he would be taken back home. His mother didn't even let him go to school, afraid her little 'toy' would run away. Atemu had soon had to learn to fight back, just so he could eat and go to the bathroom. Like now.

Atemu ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, hopefully his 'mom' was asleep. He got into the bathroom and locked the door. He let out a sigh as he used the restroom.

After doing his business, Atemu opened the door a crack to see if she was there. He was lucky so far, so he slowly walked out of the room. Just as he made it down the hall to his room.

**CRASH!**

Atemu froze on the spot. Just then footsteps were heard in front of him. He knew now that he couldn't go back to his room. So he did the only other thing he could do. He ran toward the front door. Hopefully his mother was very drunk so she wouldn't know he was missing and maybe not call her friends.

Just as he was to the door, something attacked him from behind and he fall face forward. "Hello sweetie!"

Atemu was turned over by his mother, who was on top of him.

"You weren't going to run were you?"

Atemu just shook his head.

"Good! I could use some fun."

She leaned down to kiss him.

Atemu really wanted to puke. She smelled of all types of beers. He slapped her across the face, before her lips met his.

"You don't want some?" She tried to look innocent.

"No You Bitch! I am not your toy! I told you the first day you adopted me! I AM NOT EVER EVER NEVER EVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU!" Atemu full out yelled at her.

She frowned then smirked. "Sorry dear, you have no choice. I will have you."

Before she could to anything. Atemu had kneed her in the gut. She rolled off of him and held her stomach.

Atemu took his chance and ran. He pulled the door opened and ran out into the night.

As he ran he could hear her yell. "I WILL GET YOU! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME!"

Atemu still ran. He didn't care what happen to him, just as long as she didn't get him. He ran down alleys, sidewalks, and in the middle of the streets. He was trying his best to get as far as he could.

**

* * *

**

Finally after a lot of running he saw a park up ahead. He stopped at the corner and looked at it from across the street. He knew if he got to the park he could hide from his mom and her friends from finding him.

Not caring if cars were coming, Atemu ran toward the park. But of course lady luck wasn't on his side today. A car was coming and Atemu didn't know it till the car hit him full on.

The next thing Atemu knew was that he was on the ground in a lot of pain. Footsteps were heard running toward him. He looked up to see who it was with half-lidded eyes. He was hoping it wasn't his mother or her friends. Atemu prayed it wasn't them. He let out a moan as that someone put his head on his or her lap. He looked up into amethyst eyes, before blacking out.

**

* * *

**

Atemu let out another moan. He was trying to sleep, but there were a lot of voices in the room. He tried to turn over, but he found out it hurt to move.

He then felt a soft warm hand brush one of his blonde bangs to the side. He decided that sleep could wake, because he really wanted to know where he was. Crimson eyes slowly showed themselves, as Atemu woke up. His was met with white wall and a tan ceiling. He looked to see side and his breath was caught in his throat. There stood the most beautiful site he had ever seen. A boy, who looked just like him stood there. Well they almost looked alike. This boy's hair wasn't as wild as his was and he had bright amethyst eyes. Atemu believed him to an angel.

The boy smiled. "Hey there sleepy head. My name is Yugi. I am so sorry I ran you over. You really shouldn't have been running in the middle of the street."

Atemu gave him a weak smile and leaned into the touch of Yugi's hand on his cheek. "W-What…h-happ-e-en?"

Yugi sighed. "You were running toward the park and I didn't see you till the last minute. I am very sorry for hurting you."

"I-Its...o-ok." Atemu looked down to see his left arm in a sling and a brace on the left side of his rib cage, which was showing a little from not eating. He found that he could still use his legs and that they weren't that bad, sense he was wearing pants that night, but of course his clothes were gone and he was sitting on the hospital bed in his boxers. His bruises from his mother were seen very clearly now. He then realized that he was cold, now that he was awake.

Yugi seemed to notice that he was cold, because he went to the end of the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Better?"

Atemu nodded and let Yugi sit next to him and run his fingers through his hair. It was then that he realized he had a bandage on his forehead. "Why is t-that…t-there?"

"Oh you hit your head, but not hard. The doctor said it was just a mild concussion."

The door opened just then and a Doctor and Police officer walked in.

"Well Well looks like my patient is awake. Good morning Mr. Akana. I'm Doctor Mr. Takasahi. You have had an exciting night."

Atemu groaned.

"Yes, I know you don't feel like being here, but you were in a car accident. Lucky for you Mr. Mutou here was doing the speed limit so you weren't hurt too badly." He smiled at Yugi. "He has been worried about you."

Atemu looked at Yugi shocked. "B-But you…don't k-know m-me."

Yugi just smiled at him. "It's just in my nature. I don't like seeing people hurt. When I ran you over I just knew I had to see if you would be ok. I couldn't just leave you there to die."

Nobody cared about Atemu, but here was Yugi a boy who didn't even know him, caring for poor Atemu.

"T-Thank you."

Yugi smiled and ran a hand over some fallen tears on Atemu's face.

The officer walked a little closer. "I know this may be hard Mr. Akana, but I need to ask you a few questions?"

Atemu just nodded.

"Ok sir. I need to ask you...-sigh- are you being abused at home?"

Atemu knew he was going to ask that. "Yes." He had no choice, but to tell the truth, if he didn't he might be sent back to his mother and in his state he wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"I see and how old are you Mr. Akana."

"Nineteen."

"Ever been to school?"

"No."

More tears ran down his face. At this pace, Atemu was sure to be put back in foster care. They wouldn't care if he was nineteen. If he didn't have an education, he couldn't live on his own.

The officer let out another sigh. "Do you have any other relatives?"

Atemu slowly shook his head.

Yugi was quick to wipe away the tears as they fell. He felt very sorry for Atemu. There had to be something he could do. Then an idea hit him. "May he live with me?"

The officer stared at him for a minute. "Are you sure about that?"

Yugi nodded. "I am eight-teen and I am in my last year of high school. I live in a small apartment complex and I have a part-time job at my grandfather's game shop."

The officer smiled. "I don't see why not, but it's up to Atemu." He looked at Atemu. "What do you say?"

Atemu was shocked at first, but finally he smiled a true smiled that he had never smiled in years. "I would like that."

The officer wrote some notes down. "Good. Now Yugi do you have someone to watch him, while you are at school?"

Yugi nodded. "My grandfather he has raised me sense I was little. He can watch Atemu."

With no more questions the officer said his goodbyes, before walking out.

The Doctor checked over Atemu really quick, before deciding he would be good to go home tomorrow afternoon. Once he left, Atemu looked at Yugi. "Are you s-sure…I can live w-with you?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course Atemu, You need a place to stay and I got you into this mess."

Atemu smiled. "Call m-me Yami."

"Ok Yami."

Yami reached his right arm out to Yugi.

Yugi was confused at first, but then realized that Yami wanted a hug. He nodded, before hugging Yami lightly.

"T-Thank you." Yami had whispered lightly in his ear.

Once Yugi pulled back, he looked at his watch. The small duel monsters watch read: 1:25. Yugi sighed. "Yami I need to go let my friends and grandpa know I am alright. I am sure they are worried why I am not at school." As Yugi stood, he felt a hand pull on his arm.

He looked down to see Yami looking at him with sad eyes. Yugi smiled. "Don't worry I will be back soon. I will come back as soon as I tell my grandpa that I will not be coming to work today or tomorrow."

Yami sighed and let him go. Yugi left without another sound. Yami hated to lose the only person, who every cared about him so soon, but it was only for a little while. Right?

* * *

Yumi: End Chapter One! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I don't own Yugioh and never will. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Yugi was driving toward the Kame Game Shop, after going to his school and telling his principle, why he wasn't in school. He didn't see his friends, so he knew he would just have to tell them tomorrow.

As he pulling up into the small driveway of the Shop, Yugi saw his grandpa out front watering the few flowers they had. Yugi got out and waved to him. "Hey grandpa!"

Solomon Mutou turned and waved back. He was wearing his usually cream colored button up shirt with green overalls and a black bandanna sat onto of his spiky hair. He was getting on in years, but still strong enough to run a shop. A lot of people think 79 is old, but to Solomon, he was still young. He told Yugi as long as he could still stand, he would run the shop he worked so hard to build. Yugi understood how he felt. The Game Shop was Yugi's home at one time, till he moved out. He loved helping his grandpa in the shop and learning about new games.

Yugi walked over to his grandpa. "How are things going?" It was weird being about an inch taller than his grandfather now. He used to be shorter than him till the growth spurt hit last year.

Grandpa wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I'm doing fine, but why aren't you in school?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Grandpa turned off the water hose. "You're not quitting school are you?" He gave him one of his serious looks.

Yugi quickly waved his hands in front of him. "NO, no. You don't have to worry, but I really need to talk to you alone."

Grandpa nodded and the two headed into the shop.

**

* * *

**

Two mugs of tea sat on the kitchen table. As Yugi and his grandfather talked. Grandpa sat down his mug. "So you're telling me you ran over someone."

Yugi took a drink and nodded. "It was an accident. He ran in front of me. I was doing the speed limit."

"Is he ok?"

Yugi nodded. "The doctor said he will be ok, but I am worried about him."

Solomon looked worried. "Why?"

Yugi put down his drink and sighed. "I found out that the reason that he ran out in front of me, was because he was trying to get away from his mother. She had been abusing him sense he was little." He slammed his fist on the table. "It's not fair. He is nineteen with no education. Why would any parent want to hurt their child?"

Solomon put a hand over Yugi's. "There could be a lot of reasons about why his mother hurt him. Nobody knows why some parents want to hurt their kids. I believe the same Yugi. No child should be abused." He patted Yugi's hand. "But there is nothing you can do about it. So what is going to happen to him?"

Yugi looked at his grandfather a few tears coming down. "He has no another family, so I told the police officer he could live with me. Yami was very happy about that."

"So Yami is his name. Very weird name for a child."

Yugi smiled. "I know."

Grandpa still looked worried. "Are you sure about this Yugi? I mean he has been through a lot. Are you sure he will trust you."

Yugi nodded. "I will take care of him. I will show him what life has for him."

Grandpa just shook his head. Yugi was always out to help others. "So what will happen to him, when you are not home?"

Yugi looked nervous. "Well I was hoping you could watch him, while I am at school."

"I don't see why not. I will do all I can to help."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Thank you." He got up and took his empty mug to the sink. "I am sorry, but I promised Yami I would come back to the hospital after I came to see you. So I need to go." Yugi gave his grandfather a hug. "Oh by the way I will need today and tomorrow off."

Grandpa just patted his grandson on the back. "I understand, but you better come on Saturday to make up for the two days of work you are going to miss."

Yugi laughed at his grandfather. "Of course."

**

* * *

**

Yugi was walking down the hall toward Yami's room at the hospital. In his hand, he held a beautiful red rose. He had bought Yami a flower hoping it would cheer him up. Yugi knew a rose was a sign of Love, but it was the only flower he could think of to show Yami he cared and wanted to help him. As Yugi got to the room he heard yelling. He looked inside and didn't like what he saw. Two security guards held back a woman with shoulder length green hair and brown eyes. She looked to be very drunk. He saw Dr. Takasahi trying to calm Yami down, who was starting to develop a black eye. The lady was yelling something about getting back at Yami, her hurting him, and him burning in hell. The guards were trying their best to hold her, till the police got there, but with some strength she got out of their grip.

Yugi feared she was going to go after Yami, but instead she ran his way. She pushed Yugi away and ran down the hall, security guards right behind her.

Yugi didn't care, he ran into the room and to Yami. Once Yami saw him, he quickly held on to Yugi. Yugi hugged back, while looking up at the doctor. "Who was that?"

Dr. Takasahi sighed. "His mother." That was the only thing he said, before leaving them alone.

Yugi looked down at Yami. "What happen?"

Tears ran down Yami's face as he held on to Yugi for dear life. Yugi decided to wait on the question, till Yami calmed down.

It took some time, but he did. Yugi laid him down on the bed and dried his cheeks. "It's ok. I'm here." He felt like a mother, calming a child down after having a bad dream.

A nurse came in at that moment and gave Yugi an ice pack and two pain killers. She gave them both a smile, before leaving.

Yugi carefully put the ice pack on Yami's eyes and just put the pain killers on the side table beside the rose for later if Yami needed them. "So can you tell me what happen?"

Yami let out a sigh. "My step-mom came to get back at me. I knew she would, I just knew she would."

Yugi reached over and held Yami's right hand in his. "Maybe I would understand better if you told me more about you."

Yami looked shock and Yugi was hoping Yami didn't take it the wrong way.

It seems he didn't. "As long as you tell me about you next."

Yugi nodded. So Yami started with his story.

"When I was young I had a life most people would want. I had nice parents, a nice house, and a few friends. I was very bright, got high marks in all my classes at my private school. Things seemed to be going great till my parents were killed in a plane crash when I was 13. It really upset me that they couldn't find their bodies. They had been coming home from a business trip and I couldn't wait to see them. So sense I had no family nearby that I knew about, I was put into foster care." Yami wimped a little. "Then she came. I was only 15, so I had no choice. The people at the adoption center didn't know she was a drunken fool. As soon as I got to her house, I was never let out again. She beat me, tried many times to rape me. I tried running but her friends would just find me and bring me back." More tears ran down his face. "She didn't even let me go to school. Finally last night I got away and you know the rest."

Yugi couldn't believe what he had heard. Yami had had a good life, till that woman came. He really felt sorry for him. "I promise you Yami, she will never hurt you again." He gave Yami's hand a squeeze. "Do you want to hear about me now?"

Yami nodded. So Yugi started to tell him about him.

"Well you know my name. I used to live with my grandpa and parents in a Game Shop. I lost my parents when I was about 10. They were walking home one night after coming home from a date together and I was waiting for them at the door. They never came home and soon my grandfather got a call saying that their bodies were found in an alley. A gang had shot my dad and did bad things to my mom, before killing her. Just like you I was very upset. I have a group of friends also and they are the best."

Yami smiled. "No girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't date. I was never one to date sense I am so small and short. I really gave up dating after an accident."

Yami looked worried. "What happen?"

Yugi believed he could trust Yami. "Well I had just started freshman year at high school and I kind of developed a crush on this one girl in my 3rd period. So I finally got up the courage to ask her out. I did and she said yes I was so happy. So when Saturday night came I took her to this nice diner. She really enjoys it and we had a lot in common. After dinner I took her to the park for a nice walk. That was when I found out she was just using me. Her ex-boyfriend came out from behind some bushes with some friends. They beat me up badly and she just stood there laughing." A tear rolled down his cheek. "When they were finally done beating me up, he left with her. I was so heartbroken. She had used me to get her old boyfriend back. I told myself after that, that I would never fall in love again. A few girls would ask me out, but I always turned them down. I just don't want to be used again."

Yami was shocked. "I am so sorry."

Yugi wiped his tears away. "It's ok. Nobody will ever like me as a boyfriend, I am too weak."

Yami shook his head. "Don't say that. You are strong to me. If it helps I like you."

Yugi smiled and giggled. "Thanks. I like you too. I think we will become good friends."

"I hope so too." Yami smiled.

**

* * *

**

The two talked and talked until the clock on the wall read: 7:30. Visiting hours were going to be over soon. So Yugi was going to have to say good bye.

"It's late; I better get home and go feed my cats."

Yami looked surprised. "You have cats?"

Yugi looked embarrassed. "Oh did I not tell you about them. Well I have two. Ones a boy and the other a girl. They really love each other. I had found them in an alley. The girl is black with white ears and a white tip on her tail, her name is Hikari. The boy is yellow with orange ears and an orange tip on his tail, his name is Ra. You're ok with cats?"

Yami nodded. "I love cats. I always begged my parents for one. Never got one."

Yugi smiled. "I am sure they will love you. Well I will see you tomorrow."

Yugi stood up, but saw the worry look on Yami's face. "Yami I am sure you will be ok."

Yami shook his head.

Yugi sighed, before leaning down and giving Yami a kiss on the forehead. "I will go talk to the doctor. Ok?"

Yami seem to relax and nodded.

Yugi smiled and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Yugi found Dr. Takasahi at the nurse desk on the same floor. "Dr. Takasahi may I have a word?"

The Doctor turned to look at him and nodded. "Of course Yugi, is Yami ok?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes sir, but he is worried about his mother coming back. Did they get her?"

He looked down. "No she got away. The police are trying to find her now."

Yugi sighed while running a hand through his hair. "Well Yami isn't going to sleep well. Do you think you can have someone in there to watch him?"

"Of course I will have one of the guards watch his room, until you come to get him tomorrow."

Yugi bowed. "Thank you sir… Oh before I forget I left a flower on the side table. Please make sure one of the nurses puts it in water."

Dr. Takasahi nodded. "Yes, goodnight Yugi."

"Thank you, goodnight Doctor." With nothing else to say Yugi left the hospital. Tomorrow Yami would come home with him and start a whole new life.

* * *

Yumi: Thanks for reading. Should Yami's mother come back one more time? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: The only things I own is the police officers names and the plot!

**

* * *

**

Yugi walked into the school the next day with a smile on his face. Today was a special day for him. Yami was going to come home with him. Finally someone would be living with him (that was human) and he wouldn't be so lonely. Yugi didn't know why he felt drawn to Yami, but he did. He walked to his locker and got his things, before headed to class. Thoughts of Yami ran through his head. Yugi didn't understand the feelings he got from Yami. Yami just seem to make him happy.

Yugi stood his head as he walked into class. Yugi couldn't think of Yami more than a friend. That was what they were friends and that was it. Yami was an abused teenager and Yugi couldn't think of him like a lover. But for some reason Yugi couldn't stop thinking of possible, being more than a friend to Yami.

As soon as Yugi walked into homeroom, all of his friends came running toward him. They were all asking him questions one after the other. Yugi felt very dizzy. "QUIET!"

All 6 of Yugi's friends stood still in the classroom, just staring at Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath. "At least let me get to my desk, before you start asking the questions."

All 6 of them nodded and let Yugi sit down at his desk, before the others came and sat next to him.

Yugi's best friend, Joey, who had dirty blond hair that fell in his face and brown eyes, was the first to speak. "Yug, what happen yesterday, we didn't see you and then we went to the game shop and your grandfather told us you were busy."

Yugi sighed. "Maybe I should tell you what happen from the start."

**

* * *

**

Once Yugi was done with his story, all his friends, were staring at him with wide eyes.

Anzu, a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, spoke up. "So you hit a guy with your car while doing the speed limit and now he is going to live with you, because he is a runaway from his abusive mother."

Yugi nodded.

Ryou, a boy with long white hair and brown eyes, looked upset. "I don't see why anyone would abuse their child."

A thought hit Yugi's other friend Malik, a boy who had long cream colored hair and violet eyes. "I remember seeing on the news last night about a woman that Yugi described. The police are on the lookout for her."

Yugi nodded again. "Yup she came to the hospital to hurt him, but got away when the police came. I feel so sorry for him. If she is still on the loss, he isn't safe."

Duke, a boy with black hair in a pony tail and green eyes, and Tristan, a boy with brown hair in a point and brown eyes, were both quiet, not sure what to say.

Anzu looked worried at Yugi. "Yugi maybe Yami should just go back into foster care."

Yugi looked very upset as those words left Anzu's mouth. "Anzu!" He almost yelled. "I could never do that to him, besides, he is nineteen. Yami can stand on his own now that his mother is out of the picture."

Joey shook his head. "I hate to agree with her, but I am Yugi. You told us he doesn't even have an education. He can't stand on his own."

Yugi was getting tired of them. "He can and He will!"

After that Yugi pulled his homework out of his bag from a day ago and went to turn it in.

All of Yugi's friends knew that when Yugi sat his mind to something, he worked on it till he was finished. They knew they wouldn't be able to change his mind, so they just went to their own desk with a lot on their minds.

**

* * *

**

Yugi happily left school that afternoon and headed to his truck that was parked in the school's parking lot. In just a few minutes, Yami would be living happily in his house. Yugi was starting to wonder, if the reason he was so happy, was because he loved Yami. But that couldn't have been possible. The two didn't know each other that well. They had only known each other for a day. Somehow Yugi knew that Yami seemed to be the one for him. He shook his head as he unlocked his black Ford truck. He would just have to ask Yami if he had feelings toward him.

Just as Yugi was about to get into his truck, Joey came running up.

Yugi got into his truck, started it, and then rolled down his window. Joey came up to the door. "I guess you are going to go get Yami."

Yugi nodded.

Joey sighed. "Look Yug, I am sorry about not agreeing with you. It's just I don't want you to get hurt. What if Yami is like his mother and hurts you."

Yugi smiled. "He wouldn't hurt me. He is scared of his mother."

Joey smiled back. "I hope so. Hey do you think I could meet him?"

Yugi thought for a minute. "How about tomorrow afternoon, after Yami has gotten settled in."

Joey agreed to that, before running to his car where Tristan was waiting for him.

**

* * *

**

Yugi parked his truck at the entrance of the hospital. He got out and went in to see Yami sitting in a wheelchair by the nurse's desk with the doctor and an officer. He was wearing some new clothes, he was guessing the doctor gave him. He was in a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt. Yugi had to smile as he saw Yami holding on to the flower Yugi had left yesterday.

Yugi made his way over to the three. "Hello Yami, how are you feeling?"

Yami smiled a little. "Better, Thanks again Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "It's no problem."

The doctor smiled at the two. "I believe you will be just fine with Yugi, Yami. Alright?"

Yami nodded.

The officer looked at Yugi. "My name is Aaron. I am just here to follow you home and make sure his mom doesn't try anything."

"So I am guessing, she is still out there."

The officer nodded, before walking out to go get into his car.

Yugi turned to the doctor. "Well do we have everything?"

The doctor handed Yugi a bottle of pills. "This are some pain killers, so if he gets into too much pain."

Yugi took the pills and thanked the doctor.

Yami slowly stood up from his wheelchair with a little help from the doctor.

Once he was up, Yugi and Yami walked out of the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Yugi lived in a nice apartment. It had a kitchen, living room, 2 bedrooms, and a bathroom. He helped Yami up the stairs and into his home. The police officer was right behind them. Once Yugi had closed and locked the door, he led Yami over to his nice soft black couch.

Yami sat down and let out a sigh. The couch really was very soft. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Yugi smiled at seeing Yami relaxed, then turned to the officer. "So what now?"

The officer handed him a picture. "This guy's name is Jon, he will be outside the apartment at night. He is an undercover cop. If Yami's mom shows up or anyone else you don't know, he will call us."

Yugi took the picture. It showed a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing street clothes. On the back of the picture had a cell phone number. "So if anyone comes to the door that I don't know, I can just call Jon with this number."

The officer nodded and handed him a new picture. "This is Chris. He is outside right now, in his car. He will watch you when you leave the place and go to school or work. Also you told us that you would be leaving Yami with your grandfather while you were at school right?"

Yugi nodded and took the picture. It showed a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. This picture also had a cell phone number on the back.

"Chris will follow you then and watch Yami while he is with your grandfather, just in case Yami's mother has a friend follow you."

Yugi let all the information sink in. "Ok I believe I got everything and I can't think of any questions."

"Well if you have no questions I will be leaving now." He turned around and left.

Yugi made sure the door locked behind the officer, before going to put the pictures by the phone. He then made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Yami.

Yami was just sitting there with his eyes closed. Yugi was wondering if he was asleep. All of a sudden Yami's stomach growled.

Yugi couldn't help, but laugh. Yami opened his eyes to look at him. "Sorry."

Yugi wiped away a tear from his eye. "It's ok. I am sure you're hungry. I'll go make us something"

Yami bowed his head. "Your too kind Yugi, I don't know how I will ever repay you."

Yugi shook his head. "You don't have to, just having you as a friend is good enough for me."

Yami didn't look up.

Yugi was worried. Yami shouldn't have to think he had to repay him. He made Yami look at him. "Listen, you don't have to repay me ok."

Yami nodded.

The next thing that happened was not something he was expecting. Yugi felt Yami's lips on top of his. Yugi's eyes were the size of plates, while Yami's eyes were closed.

The kiss was broken by Yugi, who quickly turned his head, blushing.

Yami didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"I will go get dinner started." After that said Yugi left to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: OMG What just happen? What did Yugi think of the kiss? Is love going to come between the two? Where is Yami's step-mom? (feels dizzy) Way too many questions.

Yumi: I agree. Well time to do my job. Review and the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

Sakura: I only own the plot!

**

* * *

**

Yugi stood in the kitchen waiting on the rice to cook. The kiss still played in his head. Did Yami really mean it or was that the way he thanked people. Things were so confusing, it made Yugi's head hurt. Ra walked into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter. Yugi smiled at him.

"Hey there little guy?" He patted Ra's head. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Ra hissed a little.

Yugi giggled. "You're too cute." He moved over to the doorway and saw into the living room. There Yami sat with Hikari in his lap. Hikari had her eyes closed as Yami ran his hand down her back.

Yami looked up just in time to see Yugi looking at him. He smiled.

Yugi quickly went back into the kitchen and out of Yami's sight. Why did he feel this way? Was this true love?

Ra looked at him funny. Yugi just smiled at him, before petting him some more. "I'm ok Ra, Why don't you go in there with Yami."

Ra just shook his head and jumped off the counter.

The timer on the stove went off, so Yugi went over to it and took the rice off. He let out a sigh as he fixed two bowls with rice, strawberries, and soy sauce.

Once he got the two bowls and two cups of water on a tray, he took a deep breath, and then walked into the living room.

Yami looked up at him as he came in and smiled.

Yugi sat the tray on the coffee table and sat down. "So I see Hikari likes you."

Yami looked down at the white and black cat he was petting. "She just jumped into my lap."

Yugi petted her head. "She loves attention."

Yugi and Yami's hands brush lightly as both tried to pet Hikari's head.

Yugi was the first to pull back and look away.

Hikari knowing something wasn't right with Yugi, jumped down and ran off to find Ra.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Did I do something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head. "No it's nothing." He picked up the remote. "Let's watch some TV while we eat."

Yami just nodded, before taking his bowl and eating.

**

* * *

**

An Hour Later

Yugi was flipping through channels trying to find SOMETHING to watch. Everything he turned to was stupid or a love show. He had yet to eat his food, while Yami was already done.

"Stupid TV!"

Yami slowly took the remote from Yugi. "Calm down and eat, I will find something."

Yugi blushed and picked up his bowl, before starting to eat.

Yami looked through the channels before settling on a movie.

Yugi blushed even more when he saw it was Romeo and Juliet. "Uh, do you even know what it is?"

Yami looked at Yugi confused. "Of course. I went to see the play with my parents."

Yugi looked at his food. "Oh."

Yami put his uninjured hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's ok. I don't mind talking about my parents." He replaced his hand with his head. "You know it helps to talk about stuff, helps you get over something that is hurting you deep down."

Yugi sighed and laid his head on Yami's. "Really?"

"Yea."

"Where did you learn that?"

Yami chuckled. "One of the workers at the adoption center told me it."

Yugi wasn't all that hunger, so he put his bowl down and sat more comfortable by Yami. "Does that count for other things?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Could, I am not really sure."

Yugi had to find out what he was feeling. "Can I ask you a question?"

Yami nodded his head.

Yugi smiled. "Let's say I have this friend and he has these feelings for someone."

Another nod.

"He doesn't know if he is in love or if it's just a very close friendship."

Yami looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Maybe he should try telling that person. That will help, won't it?"

Yugi looked down. "But what if his secret love, has been in a bad relationship with someone and doesn't want to be with anyone."

Yami used his hand to make Yugi look at him. "Yugi, your friend needs to realize that the only way for his secret love to get over things is to find someone better, who will take care of him, like you have for me."

Yugi couldn't help it, he just started to cry.

"Yugi?"

Yugi wiped some of his tears away. "It's nothing Yami, I…That was just some good advice."

Yami didn't seem to buy it. He had learned how to tell if a person was lying. "Yugi, what is wrong? Are you afraid of hurting me?"

Yugi cried on Yami's shoulder, careful not to hurt him more. "I…I…"

Yami wrapped his uninjured arm around Yugi. "It's ok."

Yugi placed a kiss on Yami's neck. "Will you protect me?"

Yami was a little confused by the question. "Of course, why do you ask?"

Yugi just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Because I promise to protect you."

With nothing left to say, the two sat in silence for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself in the same place. He looked up to see Yami still asleep. Being carefully Yugi got up and stretched, looking at the clock, he realized that school had started an hour ago.

"Shit!"

Crimson eyes blinked opened. "Huh?"

Yugi quickly looked at Yami and blushed. "Sorry, it's just I sleep in too late."

Yami looked at the clock. "You're not in trouble are you?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'll just call the school and tell them I'm not feeling well, but at 3 I have to go to work."

Yami pointed to himself. "What about me?"

Yugi giggled. "I'm taking you with silly." He got up. "Well let me go make us some breakfast." Before Yugi could walk away something grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Yami trying to get up.

Yugi shook his head. "No, its ok I can get it."

Yami stood up. "No I want to help."

Yugi just shrugged and walked to the kitchen with Yami following.

Hikari and Ra both slowly walked out of Yugi's room with tired faces. Both jumped on the couch to find their master not there. Hikari looked at Ra with a worried face. Ra gave her this look, telling her to stay put, before heading to the kitchen.

Yugi giggled as Yami sneezed making flour go everywhere. They were trying to make pancakes, but Yami was having trouble, sense he could only use one arm. Yugi walked up to Yami and licked some flour off his cheek.

Yami didn't seem fazed by it. He just got a pinch of flour and threw it in Yugi's face.

Yugi glared, which looked like a pout to Yami. "Evil." He grabbed a pinch and threw it at Yami.

Ra who was in the doorway thought Yami was going to attack Yugi. So he ran toward Yami and jumped at him.

Ra attacked Yami, who was about to tickle Yugi.

Yugi stood in stock as Yami fell on his butt with an angry cat on top of him. "RA MUTOU! What in the world do you think you're doing?!"

Ra turned to Yugi and cocked his head to the side.

Yugi rubbed his forehead. "Got to the living room now."

Ra bowed his head, knowing he did something wrong, and left.

Yugi help Yami up. He looked to be in some pain.

"You ok?"

Yami shook his head. "My chest hurts."

Yugi quickly got the painkillers and some water. "Here take these, then go lay down in my bed, I will finish cooking."

Yami nodded, before taking the pills and putting them in his mouth. Drinking some of the water, he walked out of the room.

Yugi smiled. Maybe love was forming between Yugi and Yami, they would just have to wait and see.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere else**

"Ok you know the plan?"

"Yes, we get Yami alone."

"And?"

"And bring him to you."

A smirk. "Good. That little runt is going to be mine again."

"What are you planning to do with him?"

"Oh nothing much. Just destroy his life."

"What happens if he has a new love?"

A frown. "You can have him, I don't care just get me Yami!"

Backs up. "Ok Ok."

"Now I want you to meet me in the park tomorrow afternoon, then the plan will begin."

"Yuna, are you sure, you want to do this? I mean there are other people out there."

Yuna put her hands on her hips. "That boy sold me to the police, I can't let him get away with it."

**

* * *

**

**Yugi's House**

Yugi laid down next to Yami, after putting their breakfast dishes away. "Are you full?"

Yami nodded and continued to run his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi curled up against him. "Yami what do you think of me?"

Yami smiled. "Well you're cute, smart, very sweet, and just a great guy Yugi."

Yugi looked up at him. "Anything else."

Yami cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

Yugi just sighed and sat up. "Like… I don't know."

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and pulled him back down. "No Yugi tell me."

Yugi look into Yami's crimson eyes. "I mean do you think of me as a friend or something else."

Yami's eyes soften. "What do you think?"

Yugi closed his eyes and a tear fell down. "Please don't play head games with me. I want to know." He looked at Yami, more tears falling down his face. "You've been so sweet and you kissed me. I just want to know."

Yami leaned in closer. "Yugi, do you believe in love at first site?"

Yugi blushed. "Well maybe, but after that girl."

Yami placed a kiss to Yugi's cheek. "Well I believe in it." He rested his forehead against Yugi's. "You need to let go of the past Yugi."

Yugi loved the feel of Yami's breath of his face.

Before Yugi could do anything else Yami kissed him again on the lips. This time Yugi didn't pull away, he liked it a lot.

**

* * *

**

Yumi: Well there you go, Chapter 4. Review oh and here is a preview for one of the future chapters.

**Preview**

_Two huge guys held Yugi back as he tried to get to Yami, who was being beaten down by another guy._

"_NO! Leave Him Alone!"_

_Yami got another punch to the face and was sent backwards into a wall._

"_PLEASE STOP!"_

_The guys just held tighter on Yugi's arms, making him cry out in pain._

_Yami looked at Yugi with a sorry face._

_BANG!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!**

Sakura: Hello everyone. Sorry for the super long break of this story, but I had two funerals and the chicken pox. I hope this chapter will be to your liking.

Yumi: Remember that Sakura does not own Yugioh and never will

**

* * *

**

**One week later**

The sun rose up and shined through the windows of a small apartment. Two teens lay in bed fast asleep with two cats by their feet. It was about 6:30 in the morning and an alarm clock on the side of the bed was about to go off.

Once it did the smaller teen reached over and hit the snooze button. He rolled back over and curled up to the older one, falling back asleep.

Then two things happen next.

One- The phone rang

Two- The cats jumped up and jumped on the teens

"WHY YOU STUPID CATS! RA AND HIKARI GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled a very pissed Yugi.

Ra and Hikari were out of that room in no time. Yami slowly opened his eyes to see Yugi sitting up in bed with a glare at the open door. "Koi, what's wrong?" He reached his uninjured hand to Yugi.

Yugi let out a yawn before falling back down onto his pillow. "Nothing Yami, it's just the stupid cats are scared of the phone every time it rings and think they have to jump on me."

Yami laughed. "Well the phone has stopped ringing so it must have been a wrong number."

Yugi looked at him. "I love it when you laugh."

A smirk. "Oh do you now."

Yugi kissed Yami's nose. "Yup, now let's go get some breakfast. I promised my friends that we would meet them at Burger World at 11."

Yami sighed. "So I finally get to meet them."

He looked at Yami. "You're ok with that right?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, but for the past week, you have been trying to get them to see me."

Yugi sighed. "I'm just a little scared about how they might treat you. I told them about how your life hasn't been easy."

"You still haven't told them about us have you?" Yami had grabbed Yugi's hand and laid it on his bare chest.

Yugi blushed and nodded. "I will soon, but not today."

With a yawn, Yami slowly got up and walked over to the closet in his boxers.

Yugi covered his face with his hands. He still didn't understand why Yami liked to sleep in only boxers.

A pair of black pants then hit Yugi in the head. He moved them and looked at Yami. "What?"

"Get dressed."

Yugi laughed. "I still need a shower." He stood up and walked toward the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

With a smirk, Yami followed Yugi to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

After a water fight in the bathroom, a clothes fight in the bedroom, and helping Yami get dressed. Both boys were finally in the living room, eating some cereal and watching morning cartoons. It was a good thing it was a Saturday or nothing would have been on TV.

Yugi was dressed in some black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He had a dog collar around his neck and a skull bracelet on each wrist. Black boots with buckles adored his feet and some black eyeliner brought out his eyes. The bowl of cereal was in one hand and a spoon in the other as he stared at the TV screen.

Yami was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red shirt that was a size too big. He couldn't wear any bracelets on his left arm, because of the sling, but he did have one skull bracelet like Yugi on his right wrist. Black boots also adored Yami's feet and so did black eyeliner on his eyes. A tray was sat on Yami's lap, sense he couldn't hold the bowl and eat at the same time. The bruises on his body were almost gone, but his arm and two ribs still needed time to heal. Just like Yugi, he was staring at the TV screen.

The phone rang again and got Yugi's attention. "Be back in a minute." He got up and headed toward the kitchen.

He grabbed the cordless and answered. "Hello."

"Yes, Yugi. This is Chris. I just wanted to know if you were still going to meet your friends today."

Yugi sighed. "Yes, we are just about to leave. I just have to get Yami away from the TV."

Chris laughed. "Ok. I will be ready to follow."

Yugi hung up and went back into the living room. "Ready?"

Yami smiled. "Yup."

**

* * *

**

Yugi parked his truck in the Burger World parking lot, and then got out. He helped Yami out, before both headed inside. Chris was across the street, standing outside a store, pretending to read a newspaper. As the two walked inside the burger place, Yugi quickly heard his name being called.

"Hey Yugi over here."

He looked to see Joey, Tristan, Duke, Anzu, Malik, and Ryou all sitting at a long table. With a smile, he walked with Yami over to them. "Hey guys."

Anzu smiled. "Good to see you two made it. So this must be Yami."

Yugi nodded. "Yami, these are my friends. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Anzu, Malik, and Ryou." He pointed to each as he said their names.

Joey held out a hand as the two boys sat down. "Hey Yami, nice to meet you."

Yami just sat next to Yugi with his head down.

Duke frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Yugi looked around. He didn't see many people. Just a nice family, two old ladies, a college student on his laptop, and two tall men in a deep conversation. That was when he realized that maybe Yami knew someone in there. He reached under the table for Yami's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Yami squeezed it back.

Yugi's 6 friends looked confused. Ryou spoke up. "Is everything ok?"

Yugi shook his head and spoke quietly to his friends. "Yami's scared. I think he knows someone in here."

Malik look around. "Really?"

Yami whimpered a little.

Yugi looked a little over his shoulder to see the two tall men looking their way. "Hey guys, I will see you all tomorrow at my grandpa's place." He lowered to a whisper. "I want you guys to follow us out and act like your coming with us somewhere, and then we will sneak out of the group and to the truck."

The group nodded, and then Joey stood up and stretched. "How about we go to the arcade?"

Yugi put a smile on. "Sure, that sounds better."

They all got up and headed toward the door. As they walked out, Yugi saw the two men get up.

They all headed toward the parking lot. As they headed that way, Yugi saw that his truck had been boxed in. "Crap, we have to think of a new plan."

"We better think fast, two guys are headed this way." Joey had taken a small look behind them.

Yugi carefully slipped Anzu the picture of Chris. "Call the number on the back with your cell phone as we walk without the guys knowing."

She pulled out her cell phone and did just that, as they started to walk again.

An alley was up ahead. "Guys on the count of three, I want everyone to run and when we pass the alley, Yami and I will slipped inside. Anzu remember to tell Chris where Yami and I are hiding."

She nodded as she talked to Chris. "He said he is on his way, but his car was boxed in by a bus."

Yugi cursed inside, but the plan was fine. "Ok here goes nothing. One…."

They passed by two stores. "Two…"

The alley was five stores away. "Three…"

All 8 took off running. The two men behind them following. As they got to the alley, Yugi and Yami ran in without the men behind knowing.

Yugi pulled Yami through the alley, hoping his friends would be ok.

As the two got to the end of the alley where another street was, a motorcycle pulled in.

Yugi stopped quickly and backed up with Yami.

The motorcycle stopped and the rider got off. He had on a black mask so you couldn't see his face. He had a walkie talkie in his hand. "You really thought a trick like that would work. We thought you two might run down the alley, so ones my friends saw you were gone they told me."

Yami had a death grip on Yugi's hand, but Yugi didn't care, he wanted to get Yami out of there.

Soon two more guys came up behind Yugi and Yami. Yugi didn't know, till he was pulled back into their grip. Yami was pushed forward and landed on his knees.

Yugi watched in horror as the guy off the motorcycle walked over to Yami and kicked him hard in the stomach. "NO!"

Yami was then taken off his feet and punched in the face. "STOP IT!"

Yugi tried to get away from the guys holding him.

The guy punched Yami again, but this time in his hurt arm. Yami cried out in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yami got another punch to the face and was sent backwards into a wall.

"PLEASE STOP!"

The guys just held tighter on Yugi's arms, making him cry out in pain.

Yami looked at Yugi with a sorry face.

BANG!

One of the guys holding Yugi fell down.

BANG!

The other holding him, screamed in pain, before letting him go and holding his shoulder.

Yugi quickly turned around to see a dark figure. He had on a long black coat and black boots. He had shoulder length brown hair and a black hat on top his head. Yugi couldn't see his face. Around his neck was an upside down gold pyramid with an eye in the middle. In his hand was a small hand gun.

Yugi feared he might shot him or Yami, but instead he slowly walk passed Yugi and up to the guy off the motorcycle. He had the gun aimed right at his head.

The guy off the motorcycle just stood there frozen.

The guy in black looked like he was about to shot him, but instead just knocked him out.

As he fell to the ground, the other walked back over to Yugi. He gave him the pyramid around his neck and a small necklace out of his pocket.

Yugi looked at the things in his hand and was about to question the person, but when he looked back up the man was gone.

A moan got his attention and he quickly ran to Yami. Carefully he sat Yami against the wall till the police got there and by the sound of the sirens, they weren't far. But the question still remained.

Who was that guy?

**

* * *

**

Sakura: Ok everyone I hope you all are happy with the update. If not then tough luck.

Yumi: This chapter is 6 pages long and took a long time to write. So……

Review Review Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!**

Sakura: I only own the plot!

**

* * *

**

The moon shined brightly through one of the windows at Domino Hospital. Yugi sat quietly beside Yami's bed. Yami was still out like a light after all that had happen. The doctor said that there was no real damaged and Yami could leave as soon as he woke up.

Yugi let out a sigh and looked at the necklace in his hands. It was the same one that the guy in the alley gave him. The upside down pyramid sat on the nightstand shining in the light. The necklace Yugi held had an angel hanging from its gold chain. The angel was also gold but had amethyst wings. There was no face, but shoulder length hair and bangs covering the part where the eyes should be. He smiled at it. It was beautiful, why would anyone want to get rid of it.

Yugi was brought out of his thoughts by a moan from the bed.

**

* * *

**

Crimson eyes slowly open to see the white walls of a Hospital. Yami growled as a huge headache hit him. He felt like a truck ran him over, backup, and then ran over him again. A hand touching his cheek got his attention. He looked to his left to see Yugi smiling at him.

Yugi leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

Yami sighed. "Like I got the shit beat out of me."

Yugi giggled. "You could say that is true."

Something caught his eye and Yami looked on the nightstand. His eyes grew big and he sat up quickly.

Yugi was shocked, as Yami sat up quickly and grabbed the pyramid thing. He looked at Yugi like he was about to murder someone. "Where did you get this?!"

Yugi back up a little. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said Yugi. Where did you get this?!"

Yugi was scared. "Some guy gave it to me after he saved us."

Yami looked at it, and then threw it.

Just before it hit the wall, someone caught it.

"Now pharaoh. Don't tell me after all the hard work I did getting it, you don't want it back."

Yami growled as he looked at the figure. "I put it away for a reason."

Yugi was surprised to see the guy from the alley standing there by the window holding the pyramid.

The figure took of his hat and walked forward a few steps. He now had shoulder length purple hair, instead of brown and his eyes were a blue.

Yami growled. "What the fuck do you want?!"

Yugi hit Yami upside the head. "Yami that is no way to talk to someone." Yugi smiled at the man. "My name is Yugi, sorry for what Yami said."

The man laughed and shook his head. "No problem. My name is Mahado. I am the guardian of the great pharaoh of Egypt."

Yugi was confused. "But the pharaohs have been long dead."

Mahado was just about to say something, when Yami told him to shut up.

Yami looked at him with a death glare. "I don't know why you are back, but you can leave with that damn puzzle. I told you I didn't want it."

Mahado sighed. "But Pharaoh..."

"I NOT THAT PHARAOH! My name is Atemu Yami Akana, son of Daniel Akana and Hana Akana."

Yugi put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami calm down, stress is not good for you."

Yami took a few deep breaths and laid down. He looked at Yugi with a smile.

Yugi didn't smile back. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Yami frowned. "What?"

Yugi looked at him with a serious look. "Just what I said. Are you not telling me something?"

Yami looked away from him.

Yugi pouted. "Fine if you won't tell me. I will just get Mahado to tell me."

Yami glared at Mahado. "Don't say a word."

Mahado wasn't sure what to do. Yami was his pharaoh so he had to follow him, but he also had to follow Yugi.

Yugi hated the silence. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Mahado nodded. "I will. You see Yami here is a pharaoh from long ago..." He stopped to doge a vase being thrown at him.

Yami looked for something else to throw at Mahado. Just as he was about to throw his pillow at him, Yugi wrapped his arms around him.

"Yami stop!"

Something clicked in Yami's head and he broke down crying. Yugi moved so that he was sitting on the bed with Yami and held him. Yami cried in Yugi's shirt.

Yugi looked up at Mahado, who just took a seat on the couch. "Let's let him calm down."

Yugi nodded and ran his fingers through Yami's hair.

**

* * *

**

Once Yami had calm down, he looked up at Yugi. "I can't take any more pain. I don't want to lose you."

Yugi was confused. "You will never lose me, why would you even think that."

Yami reached for Yugi's hand and pulled the angel necklace out of his grip. Yugi had forgotten he was holding it.

Yami just looked at it. "I remember this. It belonged to Heba."

"Who is Heba?" Yugi looked at Mahado.

Mahado smiled. "The pharaoh's lover. He was an angel sent by the gods to protect the pharaoh, when he was only 15. The two were really close."

Yami looked up at Yugi. "I remember him. He was sweet and kind, just like you. He had short black hair and eyes just like yours. His wings were amethyst. The necklace was made for him so it could protect him." He handed to Yugi. "Put it on."

Yugi took the necklace and put it around his neck. A feeling of warmth ran through his body.

Yami smiled. "You really are Heba's reincarnation." A frown then found its way onto his face. "Yugi when we first meet and told each other about our lives, I didn't tell you everything."

Yugi looked down at him. "Can you tell me now?"

Yami nodded. "You see when I was ten my father gave me this gold box. Inside were these little gold pieces. My dad said it was a puzzle and dared me to solve it. No one in our family had been able to." He took a deep breath. "When I was thirteen my two friends had traveled from Egypt to stay with me for a week, while my parents were away. It was two days later, while they were playing video games, I solved the puzzle. I couldn't wait to show my dad." Tears ran down his face. "The next morning my friends had to leave, something had happen in Egypt. I was upset, it had only been 2 days and they promised to stay for a week. So again I was all alone with the puzzle. That night I couldn't sleep, these weird memories kept coming to my head. My head hurt and I couldn't stop them. When I awoke the next morning, I found Mahado standing next to my bed smiling. He said 'Welcome back Pharaoh' I was confused. I told him I wasn't some pharaoh. He just shook his head and told me the past would repeat itself then he left. I never saw him again.

"5 days later, I still had weird dreams of someone else memories. I was scared and really wanted my parents to come home. But of course that never happen. Police came that afternoon and told me that they died. I was devastated. I blamed the puzzle and tried to destroy it. Sense the day I solved it, nothing went right. I soon found out it couldn't be destroy so I put it away with my mother and father's things. My parents' lawyer told me all their things and the house would be returned to me when I come of age. I felt a little happier. I wouldn't have to look at the thing that caused me so much pain for a long time."

Yugi hugged Yami. "Oh Yami I'm so sorry." Tears wanted to come down his face. "But it wasn't the puzzle's fault. I think you were just looking for something to put the blame on. A lot of people do that to hide their pain."

Yami cried. "But it is the puzzle fault. I didn't want the memories. I didn't want any of it. Just a nice happy life with my parents."

Yugi looked at Mahado. "Why?"

Mahado sighed and stood. "As I told him when he was thirteen. The past is going to repeat its self and he needs to be ready. That is why I went to his old house and got the puzzle."

Yami hugged Yugi around the waist. "Do you know of that old abandoned mansion on Tusuki Hill?"

Yugi nodded.

"That is where I used to live."

Yugi looked at Mahado again. "If the past is repeating it's self, then what does Yami's step-mom have to do with it?"

Mahado shook his head. "I cannot answer that. Yami has his memories of when he was pharaoh back. He can tell you when he is ready. That is if he chooses to unlock them from the back of his mind. I am sure that after he was put in foster care he made himself forget them again. But they are there and can be brought back."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you Mahado."

Mahado smiled. "You're welcome Heba." With that Mahado left.

**

* * *

**

Sakura: I wonder if Yami will tell Yugi about the past.

Yumi: Review Review Review


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!!**

Sakura: Thank you everyone for staying with this story this far.

Yugi: Ok the question last time was will Yami tell me about the past?

Yami: Yumi is out with a cold, so now it's my job. Sakura does not own anything but the plot.

* * *

The next morning Yami was released from the Hospital. After Mahado left that night, the two didn't talk at all, they just went to sleep. Yugi wasn't sure if Yami was going tell him or even try to remember the memories.

The two arrived soon at Yugi's grandfather's place. Yugi decided to visit him and work a little to get his mind off everything. Yami just sat on the couch watching TV.

Grandpa sat behind the counter with Yugi. "So let me get this right. You were chased by some guys into an alley and they beat Yami up."

Yugi nodded. "Yea, but someone came and helped."

Grandpa sighed. "Maybe Yami staying with you wasn't a good idea."

Yugi looked at him shocked. "Grandpa! How could you say that. Yami needs me. I love him to much to just kick him out." He quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he just said.

Grandpa looked at him funny. "Love?"

Blushing, Yugi looked toward the door, just as a customer came in.

The customer just said he was looking.

Yugi nodded.

The two sat behind the counter quietly till the customer, bought a game then left.

Grandpa looked at him. "Now what is this I hear about love?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see, me and Yami kind of started to like each other and..." He sighed. "I don't know, things just happened."

Grandpa laughed. "Oh my boy. I'm not mad or anything. It's just a shock to hear you, say you love someone."

Yugi looked at him. "Your not mad that his a boy."

His grandfather waved a hand. "No, I'm just happy your in love. Although I am not sure if its with the right person. Yami has been through a lot and who knows what might happen."

Yugi agreed. "I know, but me and Yami will face it together. I have a feeling that thing will get better."

* * *

Yugi headed upstairs after closing the shop. Grandpa said he would make dinner, so that left Yugi and Yami to do whatever

Yami put his book down as Yugi sat next to him on the couch. "How was it?"

Yugi yawned. "Boring. No one really came."

Yami chuckled. "Chris didn't come in and say hi."Yugi looked down. "No, but I've been thinking. Maybe Chris and Jon should stop coming to watch us."

Yami looked at him with wide eyes. "Why would you want them to stop protecting us."

Yugi looked at Yami and was almost in tears. "I feel trapped. I want to go out and not have to be followed around. I love you and I want to be the one to protect you."

Yami felt tears coming to his eyes. "Oh Yugi..." He pulled Yugi into a one arm embrace. "I know how you feel. I want to be able to protect you too."

Yugi looked up with a sad smile. "We have Mahado to protect us now, just tell me it's ok, so I can tell the police to stop protecting us."

Yami didn't like the idea, but agreed to it.

Yugi smiled a true smile and kissed Yami on the lips. "Thank you."

* * *

_A Month Later_

Things were going great. Yugi had long ago told the cops to stop protecting them and they did. The police figured the only way to Yami's mom out of hiding was to stop protecting them. The good news was that Yami's mother still had yet to mess with them.

Yami was at the apartment cleaning, while Yugi was at school. Because everything calmed down Yami quit going over to Grandpa's. It was a chilly Wednesday in November. He was fully healed which was a shock to the doctor. Yugi figured the puzzle might of helped some, but didn't say anything about it. Yami was still not very happy about having it back. They keep it hiding in a shoe box under their bed. Yugi refused to put his angel necklace with it. He really loved it and wore it everyday.

As Yami feed the cats their lunch, a figure appeared on the couch. Yami walked back into the living room and glared at Mahado. "What do you want?"

Mahado smirked and put his feet on the coffee table. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark purple long-seleeve shirt, and black boots. His hair was brown again and pulled into a small pony-tail.

Yami walked over and pushed his feet off. "Feet off the table baka."

Mahado chuckled. "Still with the attutide I see."

Yami growled. "Shut up! What do you want anyway?"

Mahado picked up the remote and turned on the Tv. "Oh nothing much. Just checking in on you. I know the police aren't watching you every hour of the day anymore. Have you told Yugi yet?"

Yami sighed and sat next to him. "No, I don't want to pull him into anything. If I remember right something bad will happen."

Mahado looked at him. "Just let the memories come back and tell him the truth. It may save him."

Yami took the remote from Mahado and stood up. "It's best you leave. Yugi will be home soon. He told me he was coming home early so we could go out on a real first date, then he could go to work."

Mahado sighed and stood up." Fine, but I will be back to see if you told him."

The two cats ran in and jumped onto the coffee table.

Mahado's eyes lite up. "Oh you still have Ra and Hikari. Although there both a little smaller."

Yami looked at him confused. "What? Ra and Hikari are Yugi's house cats, he found them in the street."

Mahado laughed. "If you just remembered your past then you would know who they were in the past." He disappeared after that.

Yami looked at the cats. "His crazy."

The cats just meow.

Yami sighed as he sat back on the couch. What was that all about? He closed his eyes just as the door opened.

Yugi walked in and sat his backpack, by the door. "I'm home."

Yami just nodded not opening his eyes.

Yugi walked over to him and plopped down next to him. "So how was your day?"

The Ra jumped into Yami's lap, while Hikari jumped into Yugi's. Yami opened his eyes and looked at him. "It was tiring."

Yugi smiled at him. "Well the apartment looks great. Thanks for cleaning."

Ra started to patted Yami on the stomach with his paw.

Yami looked down at him. "What?"

_/Tell him/_

Yami eyes widen as he jumped up and away from Ra. Ra had jumped over to Yugi's lap.

Yugi looked worried. "You ok?"

Yami just stared at the cats. "I...I..." He couldn't seem to form words.

Yugi moved the cats out of his lap and moved over to Yami. "Please, what's wrong?"

Yami shook his head and sat back down, but as far as way from the cats a possible. "It's nothing."

Yugi looked at the cats then at Yami, then back to the cats. "Did Ra scare you?"

Yami shook his head as Yugi sat beside him. The cats jumped down from the couch and ran off. Yugi moved his hands to Yami's and held them. "Please what's wrong? You have been acting funny."

Yami sighed as he looked at their hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He looked up at Yugi. "How can you stand to be with me, when I have so many problems?"

Yugi smiled. "That's easy. I love you and nothing will change that."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Why couldn't Yami just be like Yugi and be so honest. "I love you too, so should we be going now?"

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Oh yea our date." He got up and pulled Yami along. "I know the prefect place to go eat, but first I thought we would go see a funny movie that just came out."

Yami smiled as Yugi checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys. Life was good right now, maybe later he would tell Yugi the truth. Maybe…..

* * *

Sakura: Well that is the end of this chapter. Next time….

Yami: Stop don't spoil it. Next update will be after Christmas, Sakura is already working on it.

Yugi and Yami: Review and Merry Christmas


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Sorry it took forever to update.

Yumi: After this story Sakura will be updating Song of Love, then Myspace Love

* * *

It was dark in a huge room fit for a king. Laying in the king size bed was a little boy. He had shoulder length black hair and huge amethyst wings. He had on no clothes just a silk red sheet wrapped around him.

Another teen soon entered the dark room. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to the sleeping angel. Tears were running down his tan face. Crimson eyes looked at the boy's peaceful face. A tan hand ran lightly over pale skin.

Amethyst eyes slowly opened. "Atemu…."

* * *

Yami woke up with a start. That was one weird dream. He looked over to his side, Yugi laid there asleep. The clock on the nightstand read: 1:30. He put a hand to his forehead. The dream was slowly leaving his mind. It was very weird. First him and Yugi went on their date, came home, made love, and then fell asleep. What could have happened to make him have a dream like that?

He looked at the cats at the end of the bed. His eyes were the size of plates. Two cats that looked like Hikari and Ra, but were huge laid on the bed.

Yami rubbed his eyes to see if it was just a trick, but no it wasn't. He shook Yugi awake.

Yugi slowly woke up. "Yami stop I'm tired."

Yami continued to shake him. "But Ra and Hikari…"

Yugi looked at his two little cats. "What about them?"

Yami pointed at them. "Don't you see their huge?"

Yugi shook his head. "No their not, Yami are you ok?"

Yami quickly got out of bed and grabbed his robe. "I got to get out of here." He left the room.

Yugi looked at the two sleeping cats. "I wonder what's up with him." He shrugged then went back to sleep.

* * *

When morning came Yami stayed far away from the cats. Yugi just ignored him and was sitting on the couch; reading a good book. Mahado again popped out of nowhere next to Yugi. "How is he?"

Yugi shrugged and marked his place in his book. "He woke up at about one something in the morning saying the cats were huge."

Mahado chuckled to himself. "That is kind of my fault. For you see Yami had a dream of his past last night and well I was just trying to get him to talk to you about it. Those cats are going to look huge to him till he finally realizes they were in his past."

Yugi giggled. "Look I know your trying to help, but Yami is scared and I don't like seeing him this way."

Mahado clicked his fingers. "Fine, the spell will go away in a few minutes. So how have things been?"

Yugi sighed and put his book on the coffee table. "He won't tell me anything. I know he wants to protect me, but I can handle myself."

Mahado heard footsteps. "I better go." He handed Yugi a piece of paper. "I finally got a cell phone and I know how to use it. If he talks to you and tells you anything. Call me." He disappeared.

Yami carefully poked his head into the living room. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

Yugi shook his head and started to read his book again.

Yami looked at the cats and his eyes widen. "There not huge." He walked over and picked up Hikari and held her up. "What happen?"

Yugi smiled a little. "They were never huge…"

Yami turned to look at him. "Yes they were."

"No they were not, but you better put Hikari down before Ra attacks."

Ra had a evil look in his eyes at having Hikari taken from him. He had his claws out ready to attack.

Yami quickly put Hikari down gently then walked over to Yugi and pulled him close. "So what do you want to do?"

Yugi put his book down again realizing he wasn't going to get any reading down after reading one line for 10 times. "Not sure. How about we talk about what you dreamed last night?"

Yami turned on the TV. "I don't know what you talking about…"

Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "Yes you do and don't try and hide it. Mahado came to me just a few minutes ago and told me."

Yami looked away. "I told you I don't remember my past."

Yugi was getting pissed, he stood up and looked down at him. "I know your having dreams of your past!"

Yami was shocked and just sat there.

"I don't understand why we can't talk about them! If something is going to happen I need to know!"

Yami looked down at his hands. "I can't…If I do I lose you."

Yugi's eyes softly and he kneeled down infront of Yami. "You won't lose me…"

Yami stood up and walked away.

Yugi sat there hurt. Why was it so hard for Yami to talk about it. Tears rolled down his eyes and the cats came over to him and started to nudge his legs. Yugi smiled a little. "I guess you two are the only ones who trust me."

Yami stood beside the kitchern door as he heard Yugi say that. If he told Yugi the truth it would hurt him. He couldn't lose something. It was best to just forget the past and move on. Tears rolled down his cheeks too.

* * *

Two days later and Yugi and Yami hadn't talked much. Yugi was at school while Yami was at the Game Shop. Yami wanted something to clear his head, so he decided to work in the Shop some for Grandpa. Grandpa didn't mind some help, but Yami seemed to want to do everything. "Yami could you go make some lunch…"

Yami looked up from the box of cards he was unpacking. "Oh of course." He quickly left to the house part.

Grandpa sighed. "Something is wrong with that boy."

* * *

As Yami came down the stairs to the shop part with a bowl of rice; a honk of a car horn sounded from outside. He sat the bowl down on the counter and walked out with Grandpa. Outside sat Yugi's truck with Joey as the driver and Yugi in the passenger seat with his eyes closed. Joey rolled Yugi's window down. "I was told by Yugi to come pick you up. He went to the nurse with a headache and she said he had a fever and should go home and rest."

Yami walked up to the window and put a hand to Yugi's cheek. "He seemed fine this morning."

Joey shrugged. "I know it was weird. At lunch he just all of a sudden grabbed his head and was screaming."

Grandpa shook his head. "His been working a lot. Yami you go on home, and if Yugi wakes up, tell he has the rest of the week off from work." He headed back inside as Yami got into the back seat of the truck.

As the truck rode off. Two figures hiding in the shadow of the trees across the street both cursed. The smaller figure growled. "Shit he got away."

The slightly taller one rubbed his forehead. "I am sick of it. We have to get him while his alone."

With there plans messed up, they disappeared.

* * *

At home, Yami laid down on the bed next to Yugi. Joey had already gone and headed back to school on foot. Yami ran a cold rag over Yugi's forehead. He was breathing a little hard and last Yami checked Yugi had a fever of 103.

The cats were beside Yugi also a little worried.

What could of happen to make Yugi have a headache so badly. He ran his hand over Yugi's cheek to his neck and then his hand landed on Yugi's angel necklace that he never took off now. The angel was beautiful. "Heba…"

He gently kissed Yugi. "Don't worry tenshi. I'll protect you no matter what."

* * *

Sakura: We'll there you have it. Next weekend I will update either Myspace Love or Truth or Dare, which will it be and also I will be updating Song of Love two or three times.

Yumi: Review and remember if you have any questions Sakura will answer them.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AND NEVER WILL!!!**

Sakura: Hello everyone….

Yumi: Sakura is very sorry for the wait, but school has been trouble, Sakura had a cold for two days and she is almost finished with Myspace Love

Yugi: This chapter might make most of you happy or sad I am not sure

Yami: Enjoy and next weekend she will update Truth or Dare. The story Song of Love is on hold till writer's block leaves Sakura's head or she might just quit it.

* * *

The sun was hot. No not hot, it was burning his skin. Heba flew over the city of Egypt as the sun beat down on his skin. It was welcoming to feel the warmed. He hadn't been out of the palace in days. Dressed in only tight leather white pants, Heba was flying over the village. His beautiful amethyst wings shinying. People below were minding there own business, some children waving at him. He waved back.

Egypt was so wonderful during the day. Not a worry in the world, well there was the King of Thieves, but he had been quiet for a while.

As you can tell Heba was not like others. He was part Human and Angel. To put it simple, Heba's mother was a Gurdian Angel to the pharaoh's father, who had long sense died. Tuski, Heba's mother, was beautiful. She had baby blue wings and light blue eyes. Full Gurdian Angels can not be seen by human eyes, they just go around protecting the person they were chosen to protect. Heba's mother had fallen in love by accident with a human, who was a leader to one of the pharaoh's army. She had begged the gods to make her human so she could be with him. The gods agreed, but told her that if she gave birth to a angel son or daughter that child would have to be taken away. Tuski agreed to the terms and soon she was living happily with Akil. A couple of years passed and the pharaoh's queen soon gave birth to Atemu. The queen died a few days later and Tuski felt bad for not being there. Tuski, 5 years later became pregnant and gave birth to Heba who was a angel. Tuski died giving birth and Heba was given to the gods. Akil killed himself later after losing his wife and only son. As Tuski wanted Heba was brought back to the palace when he turned 17 to protect the new pharaoh, who was 20. The only problem was that Heba was part human so eveyrone could see him. He lived most of his time in the palace walls to stop from being seen by people who would hurt him. Atemu became his friend quick and the little angel found himself in love. The gods saw no harm in letting Heba loving Atemu, sense he was part human and Atemu was always lonely.

Atemu was never the type to flirt with girls. He was the lonely type that just hung out with his family. His cousin Seth and best friends Mana and Mahado were his only family till Heba came along. Heba showed him the true meaning of love. It was love at first site for them.

Heba stopped a feet from the palace and closed his eyes. A small light appeared infront of Heba. It was a boy with spiked hair and amethyst eyes like his.

Yugi slowly looked around then his eyes widened as he realized he wasn't at home. "What in the name of God?!"

Heba opened his eyes and giggled. "Hello Yugi…"

Yugi looked in amazement. In front of him was an angel with amethyst wings. "Who are you?"

Heba bowed. "My name is Heba. I'm the gudian angel to Pharaoh Atemu." He looked up at Yugi and smiled. "It is nice to meet my future self."

Yugi looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Heba held out his hand for Yugi to take. "Mahado tapped into your mind while you were at school and awaken some of your own memories sense Yami is not telling you anything. I was told by Mahado that I am to help you out."

Yugi smiled a little. "So you are my past self and are going to tell me what is going on."

Heba shook his head. "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you some. It is Yami's job to rewaken his memories and tell you. When he tells you, the rest of your memories will awaken."

Yugi took Heba's hand. "Where are we going?"

"To the palace. I am going to give you a tour of my home."

The two flew off toward the palace.

* * *

The palace was beautiful, hallways of stone and statues. People were all around working or talking. It reminded Yugi of highschool. Heba walked with Yugi, no one could see Yugi, so servants or maids only bowed to Heba. Yugi looked at him. "They can see you?"

Heba nodded. "I am only half angel. Full angels can not be seen. My father was human, my mother was an angel who protected Atemu's father."

Yugi looked around. "Where is Atemu?"

Heba giggled. "Most likely being harassed by his cousin."

Two people headed there way. One had long wild white hair and icy blue eyes. He had a scar under his left that was a line with two other lines over it. He was dressed like a guard. The other had long wild tan hair and violet eyes. He wore a long purple robe.

Heba smiled. "Good afternoon, General Bakura and Lord Marik."

Both nodded and just walked past.

Yugi stopped and turned to look at them as they walked off. "They look just like Ryou and Malik, but my friends are more nice looking."

Heba nodded. "They do have a bit of a attitude problem. Bakura is an ex-theif from the village of Kul Elna. He wanted revange on Atemu, because he believed Atemu's father was the one who destroyed his village. Turns out it wasn't Atemu's father, but someone else. That person destroyed everyone and left seven gold items. Bakura soon forgave Atemu a little and in turn Atemu gave Bakura a job here. He is now the General to Atemu's army. Marik is a tombkeeper, he makes sure no theives get into the tombs of the dead pharaohs."

"Do you know who destroyed the village?"

Heba shook his head. "No we don't. When Atemu's father ruled, he heard about the destroyed village and sent the Sorceress Yuna to see what happen. She came back with the seven gold items. The priests hold six of them and Atemu holds the seventh."

Yugi looked confused. "Sorceress Yuna?"

Heba walked on with Yugi following. "I can't tell you much, but she has been here sense Atemu's grandfather ruled. No one knows how she looks so young and is still alive. I don't like her, she seems to have a thing for Atemu."

Yugi giggled. "Seems you like the pharaoh."

Heba blushed. "Well we do have a relationship going."

Yugi patted Heba's shoulder. "That's good. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No, Yami will need to tell you everything else, but there is something I want to show you. It's a memory I want you to hold on to. It might help you and Yami not make the same mistake or I could be wrong."

Yugi cocked his head to the side. "What's it about?"

Heba closed his eyes. "A day of forgiveness." When his eyes opened again, everything changed and they were in a garden. It was dark outside and the moon glowed. Heba walked over to a bench and sat down.

Yugi turned around as he hear footsteps. He blushed, it looked like Yami in a pharaoh's outfit. Thank god only Heba could see him.

Atemu walked passed him and over to Heba. "Where have you been?"

Heba looked up and Yugi saw tears that weren't there before. "I'm sorry, it's just you don't tell me anything anymore and I'm worried."

Atemu sat down beside Heba. "I know your worried, but there are things I need to do that you can't help me with." He wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him close. "You've been gone for months and then you leave a note on my balcony telling me to meet you out here."

Heba wiped the tears away. "But I don't want secrets between us. That's why I left you. If you can't tell me anything why should I be here." He looked up. "I'm an angel sent to protect you and you won't let me."

"I don't want you hurt."

A hand met skin and Yugi bite his bottom lip. Atemu put a hand to his now red cheek.

Heba was standing up and glaring down at Atemu. "I can take care of myself. I have a job to protect you and you won't let me do it. If you think I'm weak I'm not. I care about you and want you to live to see another day. Your so worried about me getting hurt, that your pushing me away. Why do you think I ran off? Listen to me!"

Atemu looked up at Heba shock still on his face.

"Is your job more important then our love? If so just tell me and our relationship will be no more!"

Yugi felt his own tears coming down. Why so much pain? Is this what is to happen to him and Yami if Yami didn't tell him the truth soon. No! He couldn't let that happen.

Atemu stood up and walked up to Heba. "No, are love is forever. I really do love you. That is why I've been protecting you. You have protecting me for so long and now I want to return the favor." Heba backed up a little, but then stopped as Atemu put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, but I don't want things to end this way." He leaned in close and kissed Heba.

Yugi closed his eyes and things went black.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in his room. A wet cloth rested on his forehead and the cats were curled up on his chest.

"Your awake?!"

Yugi looked to his left to see Yami sitting on the bed beside him. "I'm home right?"

Yami nodded. "You got sick at school and Joey brought you home. How are you feeling?"

Yugi put a hand to his forehead. "I've been better." A frown found it's way on his face as he sat up a little. The cats woke up and jumped down. "We need to talk."

Yami looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Yugi reached over and picked up Yami's hand. "I want you to tell me about the past."

"I can't."

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand. "Please…I saw a little of the past while I was out. Yami if you don't tell me we can't help eachother."

Tears formed in Yami's eyes. "It will only bring pain. I can't have you hurt."

"But it hurts me now not knowing what is going to happen?! Damn it Yami please I don't want to be in the dark anymore!"

Yami only shook his head.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand and looked down at the covers. "You only care about your self. If you don't tell me about the past, then I'll die and you'll be free of me. I see how things are going. You don't care about us or this stupid relationship."

Yami stared at him upset. "I do Yugi. I care about us and our relationship, but hiding the past from you will save you. If you know about the past, then you'll try and help and get killed."

Yugi glared at him. "At least I want to die trying to help you and not just die to die. Come on Yami! Think about me for a minute and think about how I feel that your hiding something from me!"

Yami stood up and just walked over to the window.

"Fine! I see how things are going to be. If you can't tell me, then I don't see why we have this relationship anymore." Yugi stood up out of bed and walked toward the door. He opened it and looked at Yami. "I want you out. If you don't care about me enough to tell me anything, then I don't want you in my life."

Yami turned to look at him before walking over to him. "You don't mean that."

Yugi glared up at him. "I do. I want a relationship with no secrets and your holding a big one from me. It was nice knowing you. If you need money for a place to stay I will give you some or if you want to go stay with my grandfather for the night I am sure he will let you."

Yami shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. This is not the end of our relationship."

"Are you going to tell me?"

* * *

Sakura: Oh cliffhanger. I'm so bad. Well I hope you enjoyed. Here is a little preview of the next chapter!Preview 

**Yami stood there shocked. "Bakura, Marik. I can't believe you're here?"**

**Yugi stood up from the couch and slowly went to Yami's side by the door. "Yami who at the do…"**

**Two people with black robes on stood at the door. They looked just like the people from the dream Yugi had with Heba. **

**A figure stood on a roof not far from the apartment with a smirk. "This is getting fun…."**

Yumi: Review and if you have questions Sakura will answer to them.


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!! 

Sakura: Well here is your update of Amethyst Angel. The polls are still up for the vote on the new story after Myspace Love is finished. 

Yugi: We would like to thank Rea. She is Sakura's friend and helped her with this chapter and others 

Yugi and Yami: Now go read…. 

* * *

**Last time**

Yami shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. This is not the end of our relationship." 

"Are you going to tell me?"

**Chapter 10**

Yami walked up to Yugi and shut the door. Before Yugi had a say, he was pushed against the door and pulled into a rough, but passionate kiss. At first Yugi's angry went away, although a little still remained.

Yugi was about to push him away, but Yami pulled back first. Both were panting hard. Yami gently rubbed his nose against Yugi's. "I love you and you have made me so happy. I would hate to be the thing to cause you pain."

Yugi slapped him out of no where. "Then quit being a jerk and tell me the truth." He slipped out from Yami's grip and went over to the bed. He laid down and glared at his love.

Yami put a hand to his cheek. "Ow…. He walked over to the bed, but didn't go to his side; he instead went to Yugi's side and laid ontop of him. "That really hurt you know." His left hand gently grabbed hold of Yugi's necklace. 

A flash in Yami's crimson orbs got Yugi's attention. "Yami?"

Yami purred and kissed his love gently. "What is it my little Heba…"

Yugi put his hands on Yami's cheeks. "Atemu?"

Atemu smirked. "So you figured it out?"

A nod was all he got from Yugi. 

Atemu sat up so he was straddling Yugi's waist. "Well Heba, thanks to you Yami has finally opened his memories. He won't remember everything as some things will take time to get back. Sense he has his memories of the past, he has reawaken me, his past self. I am here to guide him, like Heba will guide you. Soon your memories will awaken too along with others, who are tied to our past."

Yugi nodded before pushing Atemu off of him. Atemu landed on the floor. "Sorry but you were hurting me. Now can I speak with Yami again."

Atemu pouted. "Fine, but first…" He stood up and stole another kiss. "Wake Heba up soon."

In a moment Yami was back and looking around like he lost something. "What happen?"

Yugi laid down and smirked. "Oh just some old spirit took over your body and kissed me."

If Yami wasn't mad already about having his body taken over, he was pissed now hearing that old spirit had kissed Yugi. "What?!

Yugi just laughed.

"Yugi, he had no right. Wait….So you meet Atemu, what did he say?"

As Yami laid on his side of the bed, Yugi pulled him into a hug before speaking. "Just that you have reawakened your memories and unlocked him. Also that Heba should be reawakening in me soon or later."

Yami purred and nuzzled Yugi's head under his. "Well I guess I should be telling you other things about the past."

Yugi shook his head. "No, you can tell me later. I am just happy that you are willing to let me help now and have your memories bac…. He had gone quiet all of a sudden.

Yami looked down worried. Yugi's eyes were gazed over and he was making a sound. "Yugi…Honey…" He started to shake Yugi lightly. 

Out of nowhere Yugi hugged Yami tightly around the chest. "Oh Atemu….I love you too."

Yami had eyes the site of plates right now. "What? Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Of course I am silly."

It was then that Yami saw Yugi's hair was now all black and fell to his shoulders. Beautiful amethyst wings laid behind him. "Heba?"

Heba giggled and kissed Yami. Although it wasn't Yugi, something in him told him to kiss back. Which he did, but soon the look in Yugi's eyes was gone and the kiss was broken. "Yami…huh…What's going on?"

Yami looked concerned. "What do you mean? Do you not remember?"

Yugi shook his head. "No I was laying with you then blank."

Yami rubbed Yugi's back. Something was odd. At least he knew when Atemu took over his body, but why didn't Yugi. "Do you know what happen?"

Yugi shook his head. "No I felt like I was in a dream, like I was seeing a memory."

Something was up and Yami had to get to the bottom of it. He would ask the spirit inside of him, but Atemu was weak and need a few days rest.

* * *

As a week went by things kept getting weird. Yugi kept having black outs. He would just stand there and stare, then he would react a memory. It was like Heba was having trouble taking over Yugi's body. Right now Yami was sitting on the couch watching Tv with Yugi. 

// Yami?/

//What Atemu?/

//What is Yugi doing?/

//Watching Tv, I am watching him don't worry//

//By the way someone is about to knock on the door//

The link was cut as someone did knock on the door. Yami stood up before Yugi could and went to get. He carefully opened it and looked out. He quickly opened the door and looked at the two figures before him shocked. "Bakura, Marik. I can't believe you're here?"

Yugi stood up from the couch and slowly went to Yami's side by the door. "Yami who at the do…"

Two people with black robes on stood at the door. They looked just like the people from the dream Yugi had with Heba. 

A figure stood on a roof not far from the apartment with a smirk. "This is getting fun….

Bakura put a hand on his hip. "I figured you would be shock to see me. Now may we come in or do you want the enemy to kill us."

Yami quickly opened the door more and the two walked in. He closed the door behind them. "What do you mean get killed?"

Marik walked over to a chair by the couch and sat down. "Nice place."

Bakura shook his head. "I could sense we were being followed. He or She will most likely go back to their master now."

Yugi looked at the two. "So would you two like anything to drink?"

"Got any wine?"

"White or Red."

Bakura and Marik both asked for Red. Yugi left to the kitchern while Yami sat on the couch with Bakura. "I haven't seen you guys in years. Where have you been?"

Bakura looked at Marik before looking back at Yami. "Listen, we're here on business."

Yami looked between the two. "Like what type?"

"Have you tried to get your memories back?"

Yami nodded and Marik slapped himself in the face. "I knew it!"

Bakura sighed. "So we came here for nothing."

"Huh?"

Marik relaxed in the chair. "We were sent by Mahado to help you unlock your memories. He told us you had a boyfriend who looked like Heba and was already trying. I figured by time we got here Yugi would of already done the job."

Yami just chuckled. "I'm still glad you guys came. I haven't hear or seen you in years. Where were you guys?"

Bakura looked down. "We've been in Egypt with Mahado training. Things went down hill after we last saw you."

Marik gave Yami a serious look. "You haven't seen anyone who looks like me or Bakura."

Yami nodded. "Yugi has two friends, Ryou and Malik. They are kinder looking though."

Bakura looked up. "They must be protected. They are our past lovers. Most likely they are having weird dreams."

A crash from the kitchern got there attention. "Atemu!"

The three quickly stood up and went into the kitchern, but not before Atemu took over Yami's body. They found Yugi on the floor with broken glasses on the floor. He was holding his knees close to his chest. "Please don't."

Atemu kneeled beside Yugi and pulled him close. "Heba what's wrong?"

Yugi's form had again changed to that of Heba's. He looked up and hugged Atemu. "Oh thank god you're here. That guy tried to hurt me."

Bakura nodded. "It's ok Heba, he won't mess with you again."

Heba smiled. "Thank you so much."

It was quiet, as Atemu helped Heba up. There was a flash and Yugi was back to normal. He shook his head. "What the?" 

Atemu moved back. "You ok?"

Yugi smiled at him. "Of course why wouldn't I be." He looked down at the glass. "Crap and there goes my good glasses." He started to clean it up as Atemu gave Yami control again. 

Bakura and Marik pulled Yami out of the kitchern. "How long?"

"A week."

Bakura rubbed his head. "Heba should be able to take control. Why hasn't he?"

Yami sighed. "I'm worried. Heba has only came out when Yugi is reacting a memory. I've been scared to let him go to school. I asked Joey to watch him, but he tells me Yugi is fine at school. I wonder if it's only when his around me."

"Joey?"

"One of Yugi's other friends. Tall with blond hair."

"Oh so that must be Jou's future self. What about Seth?"

Yami growled. "Don't say that name. I haven't seen my cousin in years either."

Marik put a hand in his pocket. "I wonder if what is happening to Yugi, is happening to our lovers and Jou. They were always the ones to help us in the past."

Bakura nodded. "Something to ask Mahado for sure."

* * *

Sakura: Ok I'm going to leave you there.

Yumi: If you have any questions please do ask and review

Yugi: Next weekend Sakura will update Truth or Dare


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I am so sorry for the wait. I have been having the worst writers' block. I have been writing some new stories done to get my brain working again.

Yumi: Warning there is character death in here

* * *

The only thing Atemu's ear heard was not the pleasant sound of Heba's breathing in his sleep, but of horrible screams. Heba woke up and clung to Atemu's arm. Many attacks had befallen the palace and no one knew why, well all except Atemu. These attacks never happened until he kicked out the sorceress.

Teana, a dancer at the palace, ran into the room; tears running down her face. "Sir please help!"

Atemu got up out of bed and dressed in his royal outfit. Heba laid in bed not moving an inch. He had been suffering from exhaustion from flying around late at night protecting the palace. Atemu kissed his lips. "I'll be right back."

He left with Teana to the south side of the palace. Blood from soldiers and guards was everywhere along with body parts. Atemu was soon met with the site, which he didn't want to see. Jou and Seth were fighting two cloak figures. Hondo laid on the ground suffering from a huge chest wound.

Teana yelled Hondo's name over and over. Atemu made her stay back, before going over to the others. A blast of dark energy almost hit him.

Seth sent an attack back and hit one of the figures. A bright light came from above and Heba appeared. He sent a ball of light at the figures, but before it hit they disappeared.

Heba sighed, before he started to fall. Atemu caught him and held him close. "Heba I told you I would be back."

Heba looked up at him through half closed eyes. "I…I thought you would need my help…"

Teana ran to Hondo and kneeled next to him. Hondo eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Hondo! Hondo! Hondo!"

Heba closed his eyes to stop the tears. Atemu sighed, it was hard to lose a friend.

* * *

Yami awoke in a sweat. He sat up in bed and held his head. Was that a vision? Things were so confusing now a day.

Yugi stirred beside him, causing Hikari and Ra to hiss at being disturbed from their sleep.

Yami chuckled, before lying back down. He pulled Yugi close and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. Why couldn't he have a normal life?

The phone rang a few minutes later causing Yugi to wake up. He yawned and tried to get up, but Yami held him back. "Let it ring…"

"But Yami, it could be important."

"At one in the morning."

Yugi pulled himself out of Yami's grip and got up. He grabbed his robe and headed out of the bedroom. Slipping it on he walked into the living room to see Bakura and Marik fast asleep on the couch. The two had decided to stay for a few days to see if they could find their lovers from the past. There was no rush for them to go back to Mahado. Maybe Mahado would be paying them a visit.

Going into the kitchen, Yugi grabbed the cordless and hit the button. "Hello?"

"Yugi Mutou?"

"Yes this is he…."

"Mr. Mutou, I'm Nurse Kelly of Domino General Hospital and I was told by a man named Joey Wheeler to call you. We are sorry to inform you but your friend Honda Taylor as died from a fatal motorcycle accident."

Yugi's eyes widen and he nearly dropped the phone. "W-what?"

"I am sorry for your lost."

Yugi shook his head. "It's fine. Thank you for informing me." He hung up the phone and quickly ran back to his and Yami's room. Once there he jumped on the bed and held on to Yami as tears fell down his face.

Yami was shocked by Yugi coming back so sudden. He pulled Yugi's face back to see the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Honda's Dead!"

Yugi hid his face back in Yami's chest as Yami rubbed his back. "It's ok. I'm here."

Yami really started to believe that was a vision not just a dream. Hopefully no more visions like that would come again.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Yugi's other friends were hanging out at the Kame Game Shop. It was the day after Honda's funeral and everyone was dressed in black. Anzu was on the couch crying with Joey rubbing her back. Ryou and Malik were getting along with Bakura and Marik, talking away in the kitchen. Duke had already gone home to watch out for his own Game shop. Yugi and Yami were sitting up in Yugi's old bedroom. Yugi had his head in Yami's lap as Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Why did he have to die?"

Yami sighed. Yugi had been asking this question over and over. "I don't know…"

"He was a good friend. He was Joey's best buddy out of all of us. I just don't understand why he needed to die so young."

"Yugi don't try and make sense out of it. Things happen for a reason."

Yugi wiped his eyes. "I know. I just miss him. Things will not be the same."

There was a knock on the door and Joey stepped in. "Hey guys."

"Hey…"

Joey walked a little closer. "Uh…Yami could I have a minute with Yugi?"

Yugi sat up and Yami stood up. "Sure. I'm going to get something to drink and see how Bakura and Marik are doing." He left and Joey sat down next to Yugi.

"So how are ya feeling?"

Yugi looked down at his hands in his lap. "Not too good."

Joey put a hand on his shoulder. "Me neither. I have been trying to figure out why he had to die, but now I'm starting to believe it was just his time to go."

Yugi looked at Joey shocked. "Really?"

Joey nodded. "People die everyday. His in a better place, at least he is not suffering like some of us. Anzu really upset. I knew she liked him more than a friend."

Yugi chuckled. "They would have made a good couple."

Joey smiled. "I'm sure they would of."

A question popped into Yugi's head. "Hey Joey. Have you been having any weird dream lately?"

Joey rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Now that you mention it. I have been having this weird dream where I'm a guard and I am in love with a priest." He looked at Yugi. "Why do you ask?"

Yugi just smiled. "No reason. I've been having these dreams where I'm an angel and I'm dating a pharaoh."

Joey laughed. "Let me guess Yami is the pharaoh."

Yugi blushed. "What's wrong with that?"

Joey just laughed some more. Yami walked in with a dr. pepper. "What's so funny?"

Joey just waved a hand at him and got up. "Nothing. I'm gonna go back downstairs to be with Anzu."

Yami closed the door behind Joey and sat back down next to Yugi. "So what was he laughing about?"

Yugi leaned against Yami. "I had asked him if he had had an weird dreams and he said yes. I then told him about me dreaming about you being a pharaoh."

Yami chuckled. "So what are his dreams about?"

"Him being a guard and being in love with a priest."

Yami stayed quiet for a little while. "Did he say anything about an ancient spirit named Jou?"

Yugi shook his head. "From what I can tell. He is only having dreams of a past life. This is just a theory, but what if his spirit isn't strong enough to awaken yet."

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "You may be on to something there. I talk to Bakura and Marik and well they believe that Ryou and Malik are there past lovers. I believe so too. We'll have to keep an eye on Joey, Ryou and Malik. They are having dreams of the past and we will need to explain to them soon about ancient spirits resting in them."

Yugi looked worriedly up at Yami. "Why hasn't Heba awaken yet…I haven't been able to talk to him sense that last time he took me to his world."

Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead. "Just give Heba time."

* * *

Bakura, Marik, and Yami were all sitting quietly at Yugi's apartment. It had been a week sense Honda's death. Things were slowly getting back to the way they belonged. Yugi was currently at school with his friends. Yami was worried something bad would happen to Yugi, but he knew Yugi could take care of himself.

Marik was flipping through channels. "Why do they bother going to school? The world is in danger and their worried about their education."

Yami sighed and took the remote away. "They want to make something of themselves. Times have changed Marik. It's not my fault you don't go to school. You used to go to school with me and Bakura."

Marik laughed. "Oh those were good times."

Bakura laughed a little himself. "Yea, remembered that one time we put that frog in the teachers desk."

Yami laughed. "Yea that look on his face was so funny."

Once their laughter had calmed down, Yami looked at them with a serious look. "So what is going to happen once the other spirits have awaken?"

Bakura put his hands behind his head. "Not sure. We need to get in contact with Mahado and see what has been happening. Their spirits may not awaken by the time the battle starts. Heba is the most important spirit out of all of us that needs to be awakened."

"Why?"

Marik looked at Bakura giving him a look that said 'Are you sure we should be telling him?'

Bakura just nodded at him before looking Yami straight in the eyes. "Heba has a power so strong that it can defeat that sorceress in one attack and rid the world of her for good."

Yami eyes widen. Heba was really that powerful.

/Yes he is/

/Atemu?/

/Sorry Yami. I was listening in…/

/So is it really that powerful/

Yami could hear Atemu sigh in his mind. /Yes it is, but there is a price to be paid for using it/

* * *

Sakura: Sorry I'm gonna leave you guys here.

Yumi: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: Well here is another update. God one more week and I will be out of school. The bad thing is I have to get a job...The good thing is I get to enjoy my pool

Yumi: POOL PARTY

Yami: Oh god!

* * *

Yami was minding his own business cleaning up the apartment. It was quiet without Bakura and Marik. It was upsetting for them to have to go back to Egypt. Ryou and Malik took it the hardest; sense they had come to love the two. They had only stayed for a month and Yami was really enjoying their company. Yami let out a sigh and was cleaning the coffee table, when there was a weird light from the kitchen. He put down the dust rag and followed the cats into the kitchen. Mahado appeared on top of the kitchen table.

Mahado smiled at him. "Uh...sorry to just drop in..."

Yami sighed, before moving over to the counter. "Why are you here?"

"I can't just drop in and say hi?"

"No..." He pulled out two glasses. "Want something to drink?"

"Water please."

Yami poured himself a glass of red wine, while he got Mahado some water. As Yami went over to the table Mahado moved to sit down in a seat. Yami handed him is water and then sat down with his drink.

Mahado eyed him funny. "Drinking wine this early in the afternoon?"

Yami shrugged, before taking a sip. "With news you might have I will need it."

Mahado took a drink of his water, before deciding to speak. "I do have some news. It's seems our enemy from the past is working very hard."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I have found out she is the cause of Heba not being able to come out. Somehow she is stopping Heba's spirit energy. I can't figure out what spell she is using, but I know it takes a lot of energy. That is why she can't attack you just yet, she is not strong enough."

"So that is bad and good news."

Mahado nodded.

"So what about Ryou, Malik, and Joey."

Mahado took another drink, before speaking. "Well from what I can tell, their spirits are weak. It will take some time for the spirits to awaken. Nothing major, but Heba does need to awaken."

"That is what Bakura, Marik, and Atemu said."

"Is Atemu awake right now?"

"No..." Yami looked up at the ceiling. "He is resting, he kept me awake showing me memories late in the night while Yugi was asleep."

Mahado nodded. "That is good..." He stayed quiet for a minute, before deciding to speak about something. "Have you got in contact with your cousin?"

Yami almost choked on his drink. "W-Why would I want to? It's his fault I was put in foster care! His stupid father wouldn't take me in!"

Mahado sighed. "Yami, I need you to get in contact with him. He was close to you in the past as your cousin and we need him. Also we could use his help on something else..."

Yami frowned. "Like what?"

Mahado stared at his drink afraid to look Yami in the eyes. "I need you to come to Egypt with me. Bakura and Marik have been training there for years now and sense Atemu has awakened within you..." He took a deep breath. "I think it's time we train you."

Yami quickly shook his head. "I can't leave Yugi. I can't even take him from here. Yugi is so close to graduating. I'm sorry Mahado I can't. Yugi comes first before the world."

Mahado nodded. "I understand..." He took another deep breath. "That is why I mentioned your cousin. He does need to train too, but you are the major one who needs to train along with Yugi. Unfortunately, Yugi's education does come first. I wanted you to leave Yugi with Seto until graduation, and then he can also come to Egypt and train."

Yami looked down at his drink in deep thought. Sure that sounded good, but he hadn't talked to his cousin in years. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to leave Yugi with Seto.

/Trust me...Yugi will be in good hands/

/So you're awake now? /

/Yea, I was listening in. His right you need to train and get ready for the battle. /

/I'm not so sure. I don't want to leave Yugi. It's not that I don't trust Seto. It's just.../

/You don't want to be away from Yugi. I understand. I don't want to be away from Heba, but it will only be for a few more months. /

"Yami?"

Yami shook his head and sighed. "I will think about it. Just don't mentioning anything to Yugi. I know how you work Mahado."

Mahado smiled. "It's a start...Fine I will get you till this Saturday to have made a decision." With nothing else to say, Mahado disappeared.

Yami let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Both the cats jumped into his lap and purred. He frowned at them, while petting their fur. Now what in the world was he going to do?

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door, hoping Yami would answer and not be asleep. Stupid him for forgetting his key that morning. The door did open and a tired looking Yami answered. "H-hey a-Aibou..." He let out yawn.

Yugi smiled, while stepping in, shutting the door, then locking it. "Sorry for waking you koi. I forgot my key. Can't believe I remember my car key and not my house key."

Yami just yawned and nodded. He walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Yugi put his bag up, before joined Yami on the couch. "So what did you do all day?"

"Nothing just cleaned..."

Yugi pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I am just going to straight out and ask you. Did you see Mahado today?"

Yami eyes widen before he looked at Yugi. "What?"

Yugi just looked at him with a straight face. "Please don't lie and tell me the truth."

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes he did."

"What did he say?"

"Just came to give me some information on why Heba can't come out..."

Yugi looked shocked. "W-What?"

Yami looked Yugi right in the eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know if you have been aware of it, but Heba has been trying to get in contact with us by having you re act memories. The sorceress is somehow stopping Heba from getting in contact with you. She is using a lot of power to do it, so that is why she hasn't attacked. She not strong enough. You have been having black outs right?"

Yugi nodded. "I thought I was just tired from work and school."

"No you are blacking out, so you can re act the memory."

Yami tried to read Yugi's face to see what he was thinking, but Yugi was doing a good job at keeping him out."

/Yami is he ok? /

/Yes, Atemu I think he is just shocked…. / Yami stopped talking in his mind to Atemu, when there was a light and Heba sat beside him instead of Yugi.

"Heba?"

Heba looked at him with a worried look. "I think you should talk to Seth about this…"

"Huh?"

/Yami…Heba is re acting another memory. Let me take over I know what is happening…/

Yami just shrugged and followed along by letting Atemu take over.

Atemu looked around for a minute to see their surrounding, before putting an arm around Heba. "But he won't understand. Seth and I are not on good terms right now my nfr…"

Heba still didn't look pleased. "I don't care if you are not on good terms you need his help!"

Atemu pulled his arm back and held up his hands for protection. "Ok my little angel I will…"

Heba gave a small smile, before turning back into Yugi. Yugi shook his head and looked around confused.

Yami took back over and pulled Yugi into a hug. It was then that Yugi realized what happen. "It happened again didn't it?"

Yami nodded, he didn't have to say a word.

It was quiet for a little while, until Yugi remembered the piece of paper in his hands. He slipped it back into his pocket. "Yami I want to know if you are hiding something else from me."

Yami pulled Yugi back a little to look into his eyes. "No why?"

Yugi glared at him, which looked like a pout. "Oh really?"

Yami didn't like the way Yugi was looking at him. "Yugi I promise I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are. Think really hard."

Yami did and the only think he could think of was his…

"My cousin…"

Yugi nodded. "I was informed by someone that you hadn't talk to him a long time and you needed to talk to him because he is important to the past."

"Oh that bastard is dead!"

Yugi pulled the piece of paper back out and handed it to Yami. "So I guess you know its Mahado."

Yami read the piece of paper…

_Yugi I have a mission for you. Yami is not on good terms with his cousin. I need you to get Yami to talk to his cousin Seto Kaiba._

_Your friend_

_Mahado_

Yami balled the paper into his fist and let out a sigh. "No I am not on good terms with my cousin." He looked down at his lap.

Yugi took Yami's hands in his. "Listen whatever is bugging you, you can tell me. No more secrets!" He shook Yami's hands as he said the last part.

"Yugi…It's my family problems I don't want you involved."

"Yami I thought I was your family sense we are dating." He kissed Yami's cheek. "Please..."

Yami sighed. "Fine. You see when my parents died. His father wouldn't take me in. I never did like Seto sense he was just like his father. We never did get along just like our fathers. My aunt was a sweet kind person like my father that is until she came here to Japan and married Seto's father. My father told me that my aunt was no longer part of the family. I was so upset. It was upsetting that she died right after Seto's brother was born. I couldn't even go to the funeral."

Tears were now coming out of Yami's eyes. Yugi quickly hugged Yami and let him cry on his shoulder. "It's ok…I'm here for you."

They sat like that for a long time until Yugi whispered a thank you in Yami's ear.

Yami pulled back and wiped his tears confused. "For what?"

Yugi smiled. "For telling me more about you. I know it must have been hard."

"Oh Yugi." Yami leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Sakura: Just a short little update. I had to get something done this weekend. Next time Yami and Seto meet...

Yumi: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block. This was a really hard chapter to write, because Yami and Seto finally meet after so many years.

* * *

"Yugi please just take me home!"

"No! Now get out so I can go to school."

Yami crossed his arms and glared at Yugi. "Why?! This is crazy! I don't want to talk to my cousin."

Yugi glared right back. "Yami Akana! Get you ass out of this truck now!" He reached over and made Yami take off his seat belt. "You need to face him sooner or later. Why not now?!"

Yami growled at him.

Yugi pinched his cheek. "Now none of that. I promise that once school lets out I will come pick you up. At least try and talk to your cousin."

Yami opened the door and got out. "Fine, but you owe me big time." He shut the door and walked up to the huge gate. Waiting until Yugi drove away, he pushed the button on the talk pad.

"_Hello…What is your business here?"_

"Uh…I'm here to see a Mr. Kaiba."

" _Do you have_ _an appointment?"_

"No, but…."

"_I'm sorry sir, Mr. Kaiba is not in right now."_

"Listen I'm his cousin and I need to speak with him now."

There was some noise before another voice came on.

"_Atemu is that you?"_

Yami knew that voice, he had heard it before. "Mokuba?"

"_Hey! I haven't seen you sense your parents funeral."_

"Hey Mokuba…Is your brother home?"

"_No… He left to his office about an hour ago. Come on in."_

The gates opened and Yami started up the long driveway.

* * *

Yami stepped into the large manison as Mokuba opened the door. Mokuba wasn't really tall like his brother, but a few inches shorter than Yami. He looked to be about 12 or 13. Long black hair ran down his back and violet eyes smiled up at Yami. "So you want to see my brother?"

Yami followed Mokuba into the sitting area. "Yes." He sat down on the couch and stared at Mokuba. "By the way why aren't you in school?"

Mokuba smiled. "I was in the sercuity office waiting on my teacher to arrive. I'm home-schooled."

Yami sighed. "Let me guess your brother doesn't want his brother going to a real school."

Mokuba laughed. "Not really. He just wants me to have the best education. My teacher is a college professor so he knows a lot."

Yami stared up at the ceiling. "What about your father?"

"Oh…" Mokuba bowed his head. "He died of a heart attack two years after your parents died. Seto has been working hard to run the company." He sighed. "I don't really see him any more."

Yami looked around. "You seem to be living in a high class life to me."

Mokuba smiled at him. "So how have you been?"

Yami smiled at him. Mokuba really cared for others and that is what Yami liked about him. "I've been alright. I live with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Yami nodded. "So… When will Seto get home? I really need to talk to him."

Mokuba stood back up. "I can get you a ride to his office."

Yami stood up and followed him back outside. "Thanks."

* * *

After about an hour, the limo Yami was in pulled infront of the tall KC building. He thanked the driver and got out. Going in through the huge double doors, he made his way to the front desk. The lady behind it was typing away on her computer.

Yami cleared his thoat and that got her attention.

She smiled at him. "May I help you?"

Yami nodded. "Yes. I need to see Mr. Kaiba."

She pointed down the hall. "Take the elevator up to the top floor, his office will be right infront of you."

Yami thanked her and headed down the hall. Once he came to the group of elevators, one of them opened so Yami decided to hurry up and get on. He was about to press the top floor button, but was surprised to see it was already lighten up. Looking around, he also noticed that no one else was on the elevator. Thinking it was a little creepy he was about to get off, but the doors closed. "Alright what in the name of Ra is going on?!" The elevator took him to the top floor quickly and as soon as the doors open Yami ran off. "I am never getting on another elevator in this place." He calmed himself down and walked up to the desk, which was right beside two huge double doors. The lady behind the desk smiled and told him to go on in.

Yami shrugged and walked inside. The office was huge! Bookcases everywhere, a couch, some arm chairs, flat screen TV, a desk with a nice computer on it, and the room had a nice view of the city. He walked a little more into the room and looked around. He didn't see Seto anywhere. Heading over to one of the arm chairs, he sat down and decided to wait for him.

After about a few minutes of waiting his cell phone beeped, so he pulled it out. It was a text from Yugi.

_Meet Seto yet?_

Yami sighed and texted something back.

_Not yet. At his work, about to meet with him._

It was at that point that the doors opened again and in strolled Seto Kiaba himself. He was pretty tall for a 19 year old, with short brown hair and icy blue eyes. Seto cast a look toward Yami and to Yami's shock, smiled.

Seto walked over to his desk and sat down the two cups of tea, he had been carrying. "So I see you finally got around to coming to see me."

Yami glared at him and stood up. "Yea, it really wasn't my choice."

Seto looked toward him. "Huh?"

"My boyfriend dragged me to your house. He won't let me go home, until I talk to you."

Seto smirked. "So your finally in a relationship. Let me guess, his name is Heba."

Yami's eyes widen. "No…His name is Yugi."

Seto picked up a cup of tea and handed it to Yami, but Yami didn't want it. "Look I know about the past. At first I didn't believe it either. I'm not a big magic believer." He took a sip of his own tea. "I do know that your in trouble and I want to help."

Yami growled. "Who said I was in trouble?!"

Seto leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms. "Listen after you were taken to foster care, I was angry at my father for not taking you in. Finally the old man died of a heart attack. I thought this was my chance to get you out of that foster care, but I was informed you had already been adopted out. I decided to leave it alone, thinking you were happy."

"Happy?" Yami laughed at the word. "I was never happy in that hell hole. My so called step-mother abused me for her own sick amusement! You never did care about me or you would of gotten me out of there. Your just like you sick father!"

Seto glared at him. "I will never be like that man." He sighed. "Just calm down and listen to me. I want to make things better between us."

"Better? You want to make it better! Your father send me away! He took away my aunt! My parents are dead! You'll never know how I feel! Things will never be better!" Yami had started to cry. "I've never been treated like a real human being! These dreams I'm getting about saving the world! No one asked me if I wanted to place the world on my shoulders! I don't want anything!"

Yami never did notice, Seto walking to him, until he was pulled into a hug. He froze at the touch, but within a few minutes, he broke down crying harder into Seto's shirt. Why in the world was he feeling this way?!

Seto wasn't one to get all emotion, execpt maybe for his brother, but Yami was different. This was his cousin, the one who had been through hell and back to get to where he was today. He started to lightly rub Yami's back, hoping to calm him down.

As Yami did start to calm down, his phone beeped again. He pulled back from Seto and rubbed his eyes. "That would be Yugi…" Pulling out his phone, he read the text.

_I'm on break. Did you meet Seto now?_

Yami quickly texted something back, before looking up at Seto. "So I guess we need to talk."

Seto patted his shoulder. "Lets go back to my house. We can wait for Yugi to get out of school, then we'll all talk about what needs to be done. In the mean time, me and you can catch up."

Yami smiled a little. "That sounds like a plan." He then remembered something. "Oh I'm not sure Mahado has informed you, but Heba for some reason is being trapped inside Yugi."

Seto went over to his desk and started to pack a few things in his briefcase. "Yes I was inform by Mahado. I was also told that you need to go to Egypt for a while."

Yami looked down. "Yes…I don't want to leave Yugi alone, but he must finish school."

Seto closed the briefcase and headed for the door. "Well lets finish talking at my house."

Yami laughed. "Don't you mean mansion… That place is huge!"

Seto rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you have it. I can't believe it took me forever to type this chapter! I had to type it over and over. I wanted to put some emotion into it.

Yami: I can't believe you made Seto nice!

Sakura: Well I don't want him to always be mean. Seto wants to make up for his mistakes. Next time Yugi gets to meet Seto and a plan is form on how things are going to be done.

Yumi: Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I am so sorry for the long wait! I was getting used to school and completely forgot about this story.

Yumi: Sakura will try and update this story more. She has decided the last chapter for this story will be 20

Yugi: We hope you will enjoy Chapter 14 for now

* * *

Yugi pulled his Ford truck up to the gates, thinking Yami would be there waiting. He was surprise to find no Yami, but the gates opening. Not sure if that was good or bad, Yugi slowly drove up the drive.

A boy with long black hair was waiting at the door, when he got up to the Mansion. The boy smiled at him. "Hi I'm Mokuba, Seto's little brother. I believe you are Yugi."

Yugi nodded.

"Good Yami and Seto have been waiting for you."

Yugi, not sure what else to do, followed Mokuba through the doors.

* * *

Yami sat in the Kaiba's living room talking with Seto. The two were laughing and catching up on lost times. They even talked about some things from the past.

"So Mokuba was a village kid you saved in the past?" asked Yami.

Seto nodded. "I know its weird to me too. It makes me wonder how did we become brother now."

Before Yami could answer Mokuba interupted them. "Yugi has arrived."

Yami quickly got up and went to him. "Hey koi! How was your day?" He gave Yugi a kiss.

Yugi blushed. "Alright I guess, I had quizzes to take. How was your day?"

"Great!" Yami pulled Yugi over to Seto. "Honey, this is Seto, Seto this is Yugi."

Yugi shook Seto's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Seto smiled. "No the pleasure is mine. You have taken very good care of my cousin."

Yami took a seat back on the couch with Yugi beside him. Yugi looked between the two. "I'm guessing you two have talked things out."

Yami put an arm around Yugi. "We couldn't be better." His look then turned serious. "But now that you're here, we need to talk about you living here."

Seto agreed. "Yes, I have plenty of room here. Its just a matter of moving you and your friends in here."

Yugi moved from Yami's side. "What?"

Yami looked at his hands. "I have to go to Egypt to train for the upcoming battle."

Tears threaten to spill from Yugi's eyes. "So you want to just push me aside and make sure I don't follow!"

Yami quickly shook his head, taking Yugi's hand in his and looking into his amethyst eyes. "Never sweetie, its just your so close to graduation. I don't want you to give up on your education. Listen after you graduate Mahado said you could join us in training."

Yugi gripped Yami's hands tightly. "I don't want to be alone."

Yami smiled. "You won't be alone, you'll have Seto, Mokuba, and your friends with you. I just believe you will be safer with Seto sense he has already awakened his ancient spirit."

"What about Grandpa?"

Seto decided to speak up then. "I'll tell him the truth. Yugi, Yami is right you and your friends would be safer here than by yourselves."

Yugi glared at him. "I want my Yami!" There was a flash of light and Heba sat before them. "Seth I don't care what you say I'm going with Atemu!"

Yami sighed before switching with Atemu.

"Heba mry, please you must stay here with Seth."

Another flash of light and Seto switched with Seth. "Heba you'll be fine. Stay here the fight will be dangerous."

Heba stood up and glared down at Seth. "Say another word priest and I will kill you with my own two hands! Atemu is mine and I can't protect him if he is gone. Nothing will hold me back from going with him."

Seth just stared at him, not really showing any emotions.

Heba's glare turned to Atemu. "How can you just push me aside. I thought I was finally getting somewhere with you. Let me help you with this battle."

Atemu stood up infront of him and glared down at him. "Heba! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! I am no ones, I can protect myself. You need to quit acting like I am weak!" He put both his hands on either side of Heba's face. "Tenshi this is my battle… I have to go it alone."

Tears rolled down the angel's face as Heba embraced Atemu. "Please! Please! Stay safe and come back in one piece."

As Atemu kissed his wonderful Heba, there was a huge flash of light and all three switched back. Yugi blushed and pulled away from Yami. "Uh… I'm guessing it happened again."

Seto looked at them confused. "What in the world did happen?"

Yami hugged Yugi close and rubbed his back gently as they sat back down. "Heba was reacting a memory. He can't come out like our spirits. Seto while I'm away, I want to know the minute Yug reacts to a memory."

Seto nodded. "Of course cousin."

Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest. "Can we go home?"

Yami chuckled. "Yes, lets go."

* * *

The drive home was some what quiet. There was some talking, but a lot of things were still being taken in. Yami held Yugi's hand, trying to comfort him. "I understand your upset, but I must do this. I want a normal life."

Yugi smiled. "I'm not upset and I admire how hard you are trying to help me, but I don't think we will ever have a normal life."

"You know when I turned 20 this March, I'll get my parent's house."

"Really?"

Yami nodded. "It's already paid for, so if you want after we defeat the witch. You and I can move in and have a normal life."

Yugi smiled. "I'd like that. Do you think Seto will be ok with my cats?"

Yami slapped his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting something. I guess he wouldn't mind the little fluff balls around."

Yugi pulled into his parking spot and turned the truck off. "I sure hope so or you'll be taking two little kittens to Egypt with you."

Yami got out of the truck. "There ain't no way I am taking them with me."

Yugi got out and followed Yami toward the stairs. "What do you plan on doing when all of this is over?"

Yami shrugged. "I've been thinking about that; maybe try and go back to school and then get a job to support you."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and snuggled into his side. "You're so wonderful. I'm so lucky to have found you."

As they walked up the stairs and toward the apartment, they were too caught up in their own little world to noticed the door was gone. They didn't noticed until they were standing right infront of the doorway with no door.

Yami quickly moved Yugi behind him. "Stay close."

Yugi latched onto one of Yami's arms as they stepped into the living room. Yami turned on the lights and Yugi let out a gasp. The room was completely destroyed, along with the kitchen and bedroom. An aura surround Yami, before disappearing through the place.

Yami relaxed. "Who ever was here, is gone now."

Yugi walked over to a broken picture of himand his grandfather on the floor. "Who would do such a thing?"

Yami closed his eyes to calm himself. He cleared his head, before taking off toward the bed room. Yugi was right behind him.

"What?"

Yami walked into the bedroom and wasn't surprised by the mess at all. The bed was cut in half and clothes were everywhere. He quickly went to an open shoe box next to the bed. Kneeling down next to box, he waved his hand over the pair of tennis shoes inside.

Yugi watched in amazement as the shoes turned into none other than the Millennium Puzzle. "You turned the puzzle into a pair of shoes."

Yami picked up the puzzle and put the chain around his neck. "They didn't find it."

"So they were looking for the puzzle?"

Yami nodded. "It holds my shadow powers within, so even through I hated it. I had to hide it."

Yugi smiled. "I'm happy they didn't find it." That smile soon turned into a look of shock when he saw blood and cat fur on the floor. "Oh no Ra and Hikari!"

Yami looked around. "Here kitty kitty!"

Yugi ran out of the room in search for his two bestfriends. "Ra! Hikari!"

They looked through every inch of the apartment only to come up empty handed. Yugi fell to his knees in the living room crying. "Why did they take my cats!"

Yami kneeled beside Yugi and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Yugi… I promise you that no matter what I will find Ra and Hikari alive."

Yugi looked up to Yami with tear filled eyes. "Please Yami, save them if you can. I don't know what I will do with out them."

Yami kissed his forehead. "I will make sure they come home to you." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Seto's number. "Seems you will be moving to Seto's sooner than we expected."

* * *

Sakura: (shields herself with Yugi) Please don't kill me! I had to make the cats get well catnapped for the plot.

**Next Time: Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik all move in with Seto. An awakening of another spirt andYugi says his goodbyes to Yami as he broads his plane to Egypt. What adventures await our young Pharaoh in the land of sand?**

Yami and Yumi: Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the super long wait! I'm been busy and I finally got a new idea. This chapter is going to be long!

* * *

"You can't do this!" A sweet angelic voice rang out. It always bought the Pharaoh to his knees.

Atemu unfortunately was already on his knees with multiply wounds. The witch in front of him just smirked. She kept the sword raised above Atemu's head.

Heba flew toward the scene with two massive cats following on foot. "Leave him alone BITCH!"

Before she could bring the sword down and finish the pharaoh's life; she flew up to dodge an attack from one of the cats.

Heba kneeled down next to Atemu and pulled him close. "Please don't die."

The warmth from Heba filled Atemu's body. He closed his eyes and lean against his wonderful lover.

Hikari, a black cat, came up and licked his face.

Atemu smiled, before frowning when he felt tears on his face. Opening his eyes, he met Heba's tear filled amethyst eyes. "Koi?"

Heba sniffed. "I…I was so…scared…you were almost… killed."

Atemu, careful of his bleeding shoulder, reached up with his injured hand and wiped the tears away. "Love… I love you so much. I would never leave you."

"Aw! Isn't that a sweet moment."

Heba looked up at the witch with hatred. "Rot in hell witch! You will never lay another hand on my pharaoh!"

Priests, soldiers, and villagers, who hadn't been killed, watched as the angel stood up to the sorceresses.

The witch let out an evil girly laugh, before pulling a bow and arrow out of thin air. The arrow glowed green as she pulled it back. "Say your goodbyes pharaoh! There will be a new queen soon!"

As the arrow fired, everything went black.

* * *

Yugi awoke in a sweat. He turned to look beside him and was relieved to see Yami still asleep. Sitting up he looked around the room and was also happy that he was still in his room at the Kaiba mansion. Seemed like only two days ago he was waking up in his apartment, which it really was. Ryou, Malik, and Joey were all moved in as well, although Joey was a little tougher to get moved in. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw it was 3:20 a.m. He would have to get up in another 2 hours to say goodbye to Yami at the airport, then go to school. God today was not going to be a happy day.

"I wonder about that dream?" He asked himself.

There was a soft light from the puzzle around Yami's neck, before crimson eyes slowly opened. "What dream?"

Yugi froze as Yami sat up and looked at him.

"Did Heba send you a memory?" questioned Yami.

Yugi then noticed a different look in Yami's eyes. "Atemu?"

Atemu nodded.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "I believe it was a memory."

"What was it about?"

"There was a battle; I saw you, my cats, Heba, and a witch looking women. She had just fired an arrow when I woke up."

Atemu looked down as he remembered the battle.

Yugi put a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "What happen during the battle?"

"I lost two very loyal pets and Heba lost control of his powers."

Yugi watched as tears rolled down Atemu's face. He gently pulled him in to a hug while rubbing his back.

"Do you miss Heba?"

Atemu nodded. "So very much!"

Yugi pulled back and began to wipe away Atemu's tears. "One day I promise that you will see him again, but for now I want you to be strong and take care of Yami for me."

Atemu smiled a little. "You're a wonderful person Yugi and Yami is lucky to have you."

Yugi smiled, before doing something that shocked them both.

Atemu sat frozen as Yugi's lips gently kissed his. Yugi's being changed to that of Heba. His wings wrapped around them both. Atemu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. It felt like heaven to Atemu and he didn't want to let go.

When they broke Heba smiled at Atemu. "I miss you too so much."

Atemu touched Heba's face. "Is it really you? Have you finally broken free?"

Heba bowed his head. "No, she still has her hold on me some how. I can only stay here a few minutes, while her mind is distracted. Yugi gave me enough strength to talk to you."

"Please Heba, fight it! Don't leave me!"

Heba gently kissed Atemu again. "I love you and I won't be gone forever. I don't have my powers and I'm using Yugi's strength. Please listen carefully to what I have to say."

Atemu nodded.

"I don't know where she is hiding out, but I know she is planning something big, when you come to Egypt. Also inform Yugi his cats are safe."

Atemu kissed Heba's forehead. "You are so brave. Please be careful and come back to me."

Heba smiled. "I'll be fine. That witch needs me too much to get rid of me. I want you to keep you and your host safe."

In a flash Yugi replaced Heba. Yugi shook his head of the dizzy feeling. "Did you talk to him?"

Atemu smiled. "Yes, I take it you were awake to hear the talk."

Yugi nodded. "I felt this pull at the back of my mind, so I gave Heba my strength to talk to you."

Atemu sighed and lay back down. "I just want to figure out what that witch is planning."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yugi lay down next to him.

The puzzle flashed again and Yami lay there again, fast asleep. Yugi smiled and snuggled up to him, maybe things wouldn't be so hard with Yami gone as long as he had Atemu.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he sat in the airport with Yami ten minutes till six in the morning. Yami sat eating a chicken biscuit with his arm wrapped around Yugi. "Where is that plane?"

Yugi glared at him. "Don't wish the plane here."

Yami smiled at him. "I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to." He kissed Yugi on the forehead. "I promise to call everyday."

Yugi continued to glare all around him. "Don't you mean every night. By time you call in the morning for you it will be night for me."

Yami laughed. "I will try and call at a good hour."

Within the next few minutes, the plane arrived and people were starting to board. The two lovers said there goodbyes and Yami boarded the plane. Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he headed out of the airport to the limo waiting for him.

* * *

The plane ride to Cairo was a good 5 hours and it really left Yami jet lagged because it was night in Cairo. Bakura and Marik were outside waiting on him. Yami could tell the two were not happy to be up this late. Bakura took his bags and walked off, leaving Marik and Yami to follow. When they came to a nearby dark alley they walked into it.

"All right where are we going?" questioned Yami.

Bakura turned to him. "Our hideout."

Yami looked around. "Your hideout is hidden around here."

Marik laughed. "No silly, but we can't let people see our magic."

Bakura pulled out a blindfold. "Put this on."

Yami stared wide eyed at him while Marik went into a fit of laughter.

"You're kidding me?!"

Bakura put it away with a smirk. "Yes, I am, but when we teleport I would close my eyes. If you're not use to it, it can make you dizzy."

Yami, not taking any chances, closed his eyes while Bakura chanted some thing. The next thing Yami knew, he felt a pull at his body, before feeling like he was falling. Once the feeling faded, Yami opened his eyes. In front of him was a two story black house next to a small lake.

"This is our hideout or our HQ. The oasis is an illusion for people who pass by in the desert." Explained Bakura. "Anyone who tries to go through will only end up on the other side."

Yami looked around at all the trees and sand beneath his feet. "It's beautiful."

Marik and Bakura smiled before leading him inside.

* * *

The next morning Yami awoke to someone banging on his door. He sat up and told the person to come in. Bakura walked in with a set of clothes. "Get up Mahado is back."

Yami looked at the set of clothes and found them to be the same thing Bakura was wearing. A black tank top and black jeans. "What's with all the black?"

Bakura shrugged. "Don't know." He left so Yami could get dressed.

Yami looked at the clock in his new room to see it was 8 o'clock. Yugi was probably done with school. God he missed that boy. He knew he couldn't call him just yet, it was too soon and Yami had some things to do. Getting dressed, Yami then went downstairs. Last night Yami didn't really get to have a tour of the house, as everyone just went to bed. He now saw it had a simple lay out with a kitchen, living room, and library. The second floor had bed rooms and bathrooms. He walked into the kitchen to see white marble floors and counter tops. The walls were a light grey and the appliances were silver. Mahado sat at an oak table with Bakura eating. Yami joined them.

Mahado smiled at him. "Glad to see you made it. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you."

Yami placed some food on his plate. "So what are we doing today?"

"Me, you, and Marik are going to train," said Bakura.

Mahado turned to Bakura. "Where is Marik?"

"Checking the computers for her…."

Yami noticed the look of determination in Mahado's eyes.

Marik walked in a few minutes later. "Nothing yet."

Mahado nodded. "I'll keep looking around town."

"You think she would be in Cairo?" questioned Yami.

"I know she has to be," stated Mahado, before he got up and left.

Yami looked to Bakura and Marik. Bakura stood up and told Yami to follow.

Bakura lead him over to a door behind the staircase. Opening the door, he led Yami down a flight of stairs in a dark room. When the lights turned on Yami was amazed. It was a huge computer room with monitors all over, it reminded Yami of a secret agent hideout. Bakura lead him over to a small screen that had a picture of Mahado with a woman. She had long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"That is Mana, Mahado's wife."

"What happen to her?"

Bakura sighed. "Some how over 3 months ago our enemy found where Mahado was hiding her and kidnapped her. Mahado was pissed, mostly because Mana was 2 months pregnant."

Yami did the math in his head before specking. "So she is 5 months pregnant now. How did they get her?"

Bakura shrugged. "Mahado doesn't get it either he had her protected, so they couldn't get her."

Yami looked at the picture and was determined to find her and bring her back. "That bitch went too far."

Bakura looked to him. "She wants to stop us and will do anything. Kidnapping family is just one of the things she will do."

Yami looked to Bakura. "Let's get to training."

* * *

Sakura: I hope you all enjoyed. If you were having trouble thinking of what the computer room looked like just think back to episode 10 at Duelist Kingdom and Kaiba's underground room.

Yugi: Alright so far the cats and Mana have been kidnapped?

Yami: Let's not forget that Heba is still trapped by her.

Sakura: Don't worry things will look up after the next chapter.

Yumi: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Sorry for the long wait, but here is Chapter 16

* * *

February 14 was turning out to be one of the worst days for Yugi. Everyone was passing candy and cards to loved ones. What did Yugi get? Nothing, because his lover was in Egypt. His first Valentine's Day not single and he was alone.

Yugi lay down on his bed after supper and stared at the ceiling. He really missed his handsome boyfriend. Thoughts of Yami ran through his head. Some would say he was obsessed, but Yugi knows its just love. His cell phone ringing beside the bed got his attention, so he answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy V-Day Koi!"

Yugi smiled. "Little late there love. Valentine's day is almost over."

Yami chuckled. "Sorry, but when it was morning here you were asleep. When it was morning for you, I was asleep. I did get your text. I just now got time to myself sense its early morning."

"Isn't it the 15th there now?" questioned Yugi.

"Yea and I'm being called down for breakfast."

"Please talk for a few minutes." Pleaded Yugi.

Unknowing to Yugi, Yami smiled. "Of course anything for you."

They talked for well over an hour. Yugi really needed to get to sleep and Yami need to get up. The subject changed from what Yugi has been doing to what Yami has been doing.

"So no sign of her?" asked Yugi.

"No, Yuna has been pretty quiet lately."

"Yuna?"

"My step-mother's name. It's just easier to say her name and understand who people talk about. There are a lot of hers in the world."

Yugi smiled. "You got that right." He looked at the clock beside his bed. "I better go honey. Seto will have my head if I get up late tomorrow."

Yami agreed. "I wish you a goodnight Koi. Love you."

"Love you too." After that Yugi hung up the phone. Getting up, he put on some pjs before crawling into bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep easily with Yami in his dreams.

* * *

Yami's birthday came around quickly on March 20th. It felt good to be turning 20, because now Yami would have access to his parents' house and money. Bakura and Marik had a plan to take him out to celebrate. Mahado wasn't going to join, because he was more worried about finding Mana. Yugi called him before breakfast to wish him a happy birthday. Yami wished he could have talked more, but Yugi had to go to sleep. Going downstairs in his normal black outfit, Yami entered the kitchen to find Bakura and Marik eating.

"Good morning." Yami sat down next to Bakura. "Get any sleep?"

Bakura shook his head. "Mahado was driving us crazy. Be lucky he let you sleep."

Yami filled his plate with breakfast food, before digging in. "Well Mana is about 7 months pregnant now."

Marik passed him a card. "Mahado did say to give you this. He left about 5 minutes ago, but left his present."

Yami opened the card and read what was inside.

Bakura asked. "What's it say?"

Yami smiled. "After we defeat Yuna, Mahado has promised Yugi and I to a weekend stay in a hotel/spa in Cairo."

Marik whistled. "That's sweet."

Yami sat the card beside his plate. "So what about you guys?"

Bakura passed him a flyer. "Your present from us is this. We are taking you to the grand opening of a hot new bar tonight."

Yami chuckled. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact I'm 20 now and can drink?"

Bakura shrugged. "Maybe, Maybe not. I just want to go to the grand opening and it turned out to land on your birthday."

Marik grinned. "Killing two birds with one stone."

Yami rolled his eyes at them.

* * *

_Yugi smiled_ _up at Yami as they walked through the park. It was a warm sunny day with not one cloud in the sky. Yami pointed to a lake not far from them, so Yugi agreed and pulled Yami toward it._

_They sat down and let their bare feet soak in the water. Yugi lean against Yami and closed his eyes._

"_I love you."_

_Yami was silent, just staring out at the water._

_Yugi looked up at him worried. "Honey?"_

"_This can't go on."_

"_What?" asked Yugi confused._

_Yami looked down at Yugi. His face showed no emotions. "I have an important mission to fulfill and I can't have any ties holding me back. I'm sorry to say that it's over."_

_Yugi felt tears come to his eyes. "You can't be serious!"_

_Yami stood back up. "I'm sorry to say I am."_

_Yugi stood up and reached out to Yami as he started to walk away. He was shocked when his hand went through Yami._

_Yami slowly disappeared as he walked, leaving a highly upset Yugi on his knees. _

"Yami!" Yugi woke up in his bed at the Kaiba mansion. He set up in bed and was relieved it was all a dream. Looking toward the nightstand, he saw it was still late into the night. Yami wouldn't be home at this time. There was nothing Yugi could do, but try and go back to sleep. He would call and make sure his lover was ok in the morning.

* * *

Yami set at a booth in the crowded new night club with Bakura and Marik. The two were having a blast and drinking as much as they could. Yami was still drinking on his first beer, not one to get drunk. He'd had many offers from men and women to dance, but he only wanted Yugi.

Bakura smirked at him as he turned down another offer. "We won't tell Yugi. Have some fun."

Yami glared at him. "I know what these people want from me. They're hoping to get me to dance, then lead it someplace else. That is not going to happen." He frowned. "I thought you two were dating Ryou and Malik anyway. They won't be happy about this."

Bakura sighed. "Marik and I aren't dating them just yet. We want to wait until all this mess is over."

Marik looked at Bakura. "Why'd we bring him anyway? His no fun at all."

Bakura looked at Yami. "Do you wish to go home?"

Yami stood up. "Yea, thanks for bringing me out to have fun. I just want my Yugi."

Bakura waved him off. "No problem, we'll be home in a few hours."

Yami left the club and was happy to be in the fresh clean air. He walked on down the street, minding his own business. He couldn't transport home with all the people on the streets, so he started to look for a quiet place. An alley up ahead looked nice. He walked down it, unknowing that he was being followed. Yami was a good ways from the street before stopping to teleport.

Before he got the chance to do anything, someone hit Yami over the head, knocking him out cold. The person threw Yami over their shoulder and transported out to someplace unknown.

* * *

Yugi got up the next morning feeling out of place. He knew something had to be wrong. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Yami's cell phone. The phone rang and rang, but no answer. Yugi started to get even more worried. He quickly ran out of his room to find Seto. Something wasn't right in Cairo.

* * *

Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes to a semi-lit room. He could tell he was in a cell by the bars that meet his site. Sitting up he tried to move his arms finding that they were tied behind his back. He wasn't chained to the wall at least, but his ankles were chained together.

"Hey Yami."

Yami quickly looked behind him and was shocked to find Mana chained to a wall by her wrists. She was kneeling on the floor and looked very pregnant. She looked tired and dirty.

"Mana!" Yami carefully crawled on his knees to her. "Are you ok?"

Mana sighed. "I've been better." She did smile a little. "I'm surprised you know who I am."

Yami nodded. "I've been training with Bakura, Marik, and Mahado. Bakura told me all about you. I knew you would know who I was." He looked at her more closely. "How is the baby? Have they been feeding you?"

Mana nodded. "They've been taking care of me…." She then frowned. "She took my powers away. I thought after that she would kill me, but someone she sensed I was pregnant." Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "She decided to keep me until after I have the baby. She wants to raise the baby as her own and turn him or her evil."

Yami was shocked. "How did they find you?"

Mana shook her head. "I don't know. I don't really remember any of it happening. One minute I'm in hiding, the next I'm in this cell having my powers taken."

Yami was filled with nothing but fury. He couldn't believe the bitch would go so far. "Mana I promise I will get you out of here before the baby is born."

Mana smiled at him. "I know you will try Yami, but there is no way out of here. If Mahado hasn't found this hideout already, I don't know if he can."

"Good evening honey."

Yami and Mana looked toward the bars to find the one woman who had caused them so much pain.

Yuna hadn't changed at all. Her hair was still a short green and her eyes an ugly brown color. She wore a long black dress with a red cape. You could sense the evil coming off of her. Her eyes showed nothing, but pure hate and the want for power to take over the world.

Yami growled. "Don't start with me bitch!"

Yuna laughed. "You don't scare me Yami dear. I just came to see if you liked your new home."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh yes it's really lovely."

Yuna smiled an ugly smile. "Glad to hear, because when I take your powers tonight you will nothing but a rotting shell in his cell." She walked away laughing and two guards took their post at the door.

Yami glared at the door, already reaching out to talk to Atemu to form a plan.

* * *

Sakura: That is all for now. I know it was probably boring, but I needed to lead up to the kidnapping, which is the plot twist. Next chapter will be full of action.

Yumi: Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Welcome to Chapter 17 of Amethyst Angel! This chapter has a fight scene, but it's not good.

Yumi: Enjoy!

* * *

Mahado was developing a headache really quickly. He had Seto and Yugi on speaker phone. The two were trying to get answers out of him. He glared at Bakura and Marik, who were trying to locate Yami by his cell phone.

"_Mahado! Give me some straight answers!"_ yelled Seto.

Mahado sighed. "I told you, everything is fine!"

Yugi was next to speak up._ "Please Mahado, tell me what is wrong. Yami isn't answering his phone."_

"It's in his room charging and Yami is outside training." Mahado replied.

Seto growled. _"Yugi is worried sick and I believe him when he says something is wrong. You better be lucky I told Yugi to wait to call till it was morning for you."_

Mahado glared at the phone. "Wait until tonight Yugi and Yami will call you. If he doesn't, then you have my permission to come here." He hung up the phone and sat at his computer. "Any luck?"

Bakura shook his head. "There is no signal at all."

Mahado ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew it was a bad idea for you guys to go out."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and knew they had screwed up big time.

_

* * *

_

Yami lean against the wall by Mana, talking to Atemu through their mind link.

//Any ideas at all?//

//Yami, for the last time NO! I am trying my hardest//

//Atemu, Yugi must be worried sick. I have to get out of here//

"Yami?"

Yami shook his head and looked at Mana. "Yes?"

Mana nodded toward the cell door. "I hear someone coming."

//I have an idea, just keep quiet Yami and let me work//

Yami agreed and watched as a guard opened the cell door. He carried a tray with him and Yami knew it was for Mana.

The guard set the tray in front of Mana, before looking to Yami. "I'm usually trapped feeding her, but I'm sure you can mange."

Before Yami knew what was happening, words from a dead Egyptian language came from his mouth. His body began to glow and the guard fell on his butt scared.

A orb came from Yami's chest and entered the guard.

The guard grabbed his head in pain and tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Mana was surprised herself and looked to Yami for answers, but he looked to be asleep. His eyes were closed and his body was still.

The guard stood up all of a sudden and grabbed the keys from his belt. "We don't have much time."

Mana looked at the guard funny, till she saw his eyes. They were crimson!

"Atemu?" She asked.

The guard/Atemu nodded and released both Mana and Yami. "I took over the guard's body, but it is only for a few minutes. The doesn't last forever." As if to prove his point, Atemu's spirit left the guard's body and entered Yami's.

Yami took a deep breath and before the guard could come to, Yami knocked him out. He helped Mana up, who took a few minutes, because it had been a while since she had walked or stood up.

Mana looked at him. "Are you ok?"

Yami nodded and lead her to the door. "Atemu had told me of the spell while I was training. He taught me a few of them. The one he used, was to release a spirit from a body and then it can take over someone who is weaker in magic. The spell only last a few minutes for Atemu, because he doesn't have a body and his magic isn't very strong. The spell would last me a good few hours, because I have more magic."

Mana smiled. "That could come in handy when you want to get into a place."

Yami smiled back. "Yea, but it leaves my body in the open for an attack."

The two quickly left the cell to try and find a way out.

* * *

Yami and Mana stuck close to the wall as they walked through the dark hallways. They had been walking for hours trying to find the way out. Guards had been running around trying to find them.

Mana looked behind Yami as she heard footsteps. "More guards are coming." She whispered.

Yami looked around, before seeing a door. He pulled Mana toward it. The door was unlocked, so Yami and Mana hid inside.

The guards ran right pass, not even thinking to look inside.

Mana let out a sigh and lean against the closed door. "Why didn't you use a spell to make it seem like we were still in the cell?"

"Because if they thought we were still in the cell, the guards would still be guarding the exit. I'm sure Yuna has every guard looking for us."

Mana thought about it, before agreeing. "You do have a point. We are the may part in her plan."

A low growl was heard behind them, so they slowly turned around. It was then they noticed that they were in some kind of library. Bookshelves lined the walls with all kinds of scrolls, books, and creepy vials on them. A long table was in the center of the room that could seat up to 20 people. In the center of the table were two small cages and a jar.

Yami's eyes widen and he ran toward the table. "Ra! Hikari!" Once he was in front of them, he worked his hardest on getting the locks off.

"Friends of yours?" Mana asked as she walked up behind him.

Yami nodded. "Their Yugi's cats. In the past they were our pet lions."

Ra and Hikari crawled out of the cages and stretched, once Yami got the locks off. Yami picked them both up and held them close. "You two had Yugi worked sick."

Mana picked up the jar and looked at it. Inside was a glowing orb. "I wonder what this is."

Yami set the cats back on the table. "Open it up and find out."

Mana opened the lid and the orb flew out.

It went around in circles, before entering Mana's body. Mana smiled as power filled her. "Perfect! I have my powers back."

Yami looked around, before picking the cats back up. "I wonder?" He headed toward the door with Mana behind him. The two carefully made their way down the hall till they reached a dead end.

"What now?" Mana asked.

Yami walked up to the wall and touched it. He felt power behind it. "There is something behind here." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The wall gave off a dark glow before two dark looking double doors appeared. Ra and Hikari jumped down onto the floor and transformed into lion size cats. Yami grabbed one of the golden door handles and pushed the door opened.

* * *

The room was semi-dark except for the torch lights along the long path. A red carpet had been laid down the path leading to a golden throne. Yami, Mana, Ra, and Hikari carefully walked down the path.

No one seemed to be in there, but they couldn't be sure. As Yami reached the throne, he smiled. "I was right."

Heba, well a tiny Heba the size of a two thumbs put together, set in a orb on the arm of the throne. The arms of the throne were claw shaped so the orb wouldn't move. Heba looked up at Yami and smiled.

Yami put his hand on the orb and tried to pick it up, but found he couldn't. It was stuck in the claw pretty good.

"She put a spell on it." Mana stepped up and laid a hand on the orb. "Let me see if I can get it out."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A female voice boomed at them.

Yami and Mana turned to see Yuna and four guards blocking the path out.

Yuna clapped her hands. "Congrats on making it this far, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving."

Yami stood in front of Mana. "You don't stand a chance against us. We will get out of here."

Yuna glared. "I'd like to see you try." She pointed toward them. "Guards! Seize Them!"

The four guards ran toward them with swords at the ready.

"Mana get behind the throne!" yelled Yami as he dodged a blow to the head. Ra and Hikari were working on their own guard. Yami worked his hardest to take down two guards, but it wasn't easy without a weapon.

One of the guards put out his leg and tripped Yami. Yami almost fall backwards, but he threw his hands back and did a back flip, kicking another guard in the chin. "That was a close one."

"Yami behind you!" yelled Mana.

Yami turned around and got a good punch in the face. He fell down on his butt. "Crap that hurt."

The two guards laughed evilly as they approached him ready to grab him.

Yami glared at the two and got a evil smirk of his own. "I'm not that easy to find." Shadows covered Yami's body and he disappeared.

Yuna looked around the room and was growling under his breath. "COME OUT COWARD!"

After several minutes Yami reappeared behind one of the guard and stole a dagger out of the guy's belt before disappearing again. The two guards stood back to back looking everywhere for Yami.

Mana was confuse herself about what was going on.

Ra used his tail to trip the guard he was fighting, which caused the guard to fall and lose his sword. The cat didn't waste anytime in killing the guy.

Hikari found an opening and jumped on the guy being sure to bite his throat for a quick kill.

The other two guards were not fairing so well in finding Yami. It wasn't until a laugh was hear through out the room, did everyone look toward the throne. Yami was standing on the very top.

"Looking for little old me?" Yami spoke in a playful tone. Yami didn't look like himself at all. He looked a little on the insane side. His eyes were a darker crimson and if looks could kill everyone would be dead.

Out of nowhere, Yami threw the dagger at break neck speed and it stabbed one of the guards in the heart. Yami then did a flip off the throne and ran toward the fallen sword and grabbed it. Before the other guard had time to react Yami had already stabbed him in the stomach.

Yuna clenched her fist so hard they were ready to bleed. "You will pay!"

Yami laughed to himself as he walked toward the arm of the throne with the bloody sword. "I don't listen to you anymore bitch!" He closed his eyes and Atemu fused some of his shadow magic with the sword. The sword turned completely black with three red rubies on the handle. "Its time to free the ones you captured!"

Yuna started to run toward him. 'NO!"

Yami bought the sword down hard on the orb, breaking it into pieces.

Yuna let out a scream, before disappearing.

A huge light filled the room making Yami shield his eyes.

* * *

When Yami reopened his eyes he found himself in an alleyway. Mana was right beside him holding a small Ra and Hikari. In front of him was a glowing full size Heba. He was a beautiful site to see. Raven black hair fell to his shoulders while bright amethyst eyes bought out his amethyst wings and pale skin. He wore a knee length white dress with no sleeves.

Heba smiled. "Thank you for freeing me."

Yami nodded. "It was no problem, but where are we?"

"An alley way in Cairo. The same one you disappeared at yesterday." replied Heba.

"So where will you go?" questioned Mana.

Heba smiled. "I will join up with Yugi, until we have defeated Yuna."

"We have only weakened her for the time being." Yami informed Mana.

Heba agreed. "I must be going. Good Luck!" He disappeared in a flashing light.

Yami pulled out his cell phone. "Mahado better come pick us up. I'm tired after all that."

Mana giggled.

* * *

Yugi paced back and forth in front of the phone all night. He still had time before Mahado said Yami would call. Seto sat at his desk, in the office at home, watching Yugi. The poor boy was worrying him.

Out of nowhere a light surrounded Yugi and he fell to the floor.

Seto quickly went to him and helped him sit up. "Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi rubbed his head. "I don't know."

"Sorry about that."

Seto and Yugi looked in front of them to see a spirit Heba.

Heba smiled. "Happy to see me?"

Yugi stood up. "Heba? What are you doing here?"

Heba giggled. "Wait one more hour and Yami will explain all. For now I will enter your body and take a small nap." He disappeared back into Yugi's body.

Yugi and Seto waited one more hour and Yami did call them with some big news.

* * *

Sakura: I hope that was good enough for my readers. Next time there will be a really small graduation, some AtemuxHeba fluff, and other surprises.

Yumi: Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I couldn't get this chapter to work with me. I also had to work on Truth or Dare which seems to be everyone's favorite.

Yumi: Don't let her bore you to death, move along and read

Sakura: Without anymore delay here is Chapter 18 of Amethyst Angel

/Heba speaking to Yugi in thought or Yugi speaking to Heba/

//Atemu speaking to Yami in thought or Yami speaking to Atemu//

"**If any spirit is speaking out loud"**

* * *

The graduation day had come and Yugi was full of nerves. Yami had called last night and said there flight had been delayed and he would be a little late.

/Calm down Yugi. He just said he would run a little late. /

"Heba I need him to be there. I was hoping I could see him before graduation to calm down and know he was there." Yugi complained.

/I know and if I know Atemu, he will get Yami to that school on time. /

Seto's voice traveled up the stairs to inform Yugi that breakfast was ready.

"I guess it's time to start the day." Yugi said to himself. He quickly dressed in his black dress pants and white button up shirt. He clipped on an amethyst tie, before putting on his black dress shoes.

/You look great Yugi. /

Yugi sighed. "I feel stupid. I don't understand why we can't wear whatever under our grown."

/It's a formal event. /

"I bet Joey feels even worse."

/Jou didn't like dressing up for parties in the past either. /

Yugi laughed at that, before heading downstairs.

* * *

A black portal opened in the hallway ceiling of the Kaiba Mansion. Within two seconds Yami fell through and landed on his face. Ra and Hikari fell through next and landed on Yami's back. Unfortunately for Yami they were in their big form.

Laughter could be heard as a different portal opened up in the wall. Bakura walked out calmly with a smile on his face. "You still haven't learned how to transport."

Yami mumbled something, but Bakura couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Bakura asked playfully.

Ra moved off of Yami and Yami lifted his head up. "I said you're a pompous ass."

Marik opened the front door of the Mansion and stepped in. "I went too far."

Yami pouted. "See I'm not the only one who got it wrong."

Hikari moved off of Yami and he stood up. Yami checked himself over to make sure he hadn't broken anything.

Couple seconds later another portal opened in the wall and three suitcases came flying out. Bakura had been standing in the wrong place and was hit by all three in the back.

Bakura stood back up and turned to the closing portal. "Mahado has horrible aim."

Yami smirked. "I think he meant to hit you."

Marik looked around the Mansion and let out a whistle. "Seth has a nice place."

Yami rolled his eyes. "He is the CEO of his own company."

The three moved their suitcases into the living room. Ra and Hikari transformed into their smaller version and curled up on the couch.

Bakura sat down in a chair and sighed. "I hope Seto doesn't own a dog."

"No he doesn't, unless you mean Joey." Yami joked.

They shared a good laugh, before deciding it was time to get dressed. The three of them pulled out black pants and white shirts from their suitcases.

"How long do we have until the graduation starts?" Marik asked.

Yami looked at his cell phone. "It's 8:30 now and graduation doesn't start until 10 o'clock."

"They must have left already because it's pretty quiet around here." Bakura noted.

Yami nodded. "Yugi told me that the principle wanted all graduating seniors to be at the school two hours early so they could go over some last minutes things and make sure everyone gets there on time."

The three quickly went upstairs to change. When they came back down they were all wearing the same thing except, Yami had on a crimson neck tie, Bakura had on a black tie, and Marik had on a dark purple tie.

"I think we clean up good." Bakura commented.

Yami's phone picked that moment to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see he had a text from Yugi.

_Where are u guys? We are at the school_

Yami sighed and quickly text Yugi back.

_We are at Kaiba's now. Be there soon. Stop worrying so much. Luv u_

Bakura and Marik snickered at him.

Yami glared. "What?"

Bakura grinned at him. "You two are hopelessly in love."

Yami turned his back on them. "So? You would be too if you two could get boyfriends."

Marik pouted. "We do have boyfriends. Ryou and Malik just don't know it yet."

Yami walked back into the living room. "I don't know why you don't just ask them out already."

Bakura followed after Yami. "We will after all this mess is done with."

Yami set out food and water for the cats. "What if you don't make it out of this alive? Don't you want to die knowing Ryou and Malik loved you guys."

Marik tapped his chin. "I didn't think about that."

Bakura stuck out his tongue. "That bitch won't be able to defeat us."

Marik's mood changed quickly. "Yea I agree with 'Kura."

Bakura's face turned red. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Yugi was in the school's gym pacing a hole in the floor. All the other seniors were moving around and talking. There was only 20 minutes left before graduation started and Yugi was worried Yami wouldn't make it. He got Yami's text earlier about how he was at Kaiba's, but shouldn't he have text him when he arrived at the school.

Joey walked up to him with a smile. "I can't believe this is it."

"I'm glad you were able pass." Yugi said without stopping his pacing.

Joey knew Yugi was worried about Yami so he put an arm around his little buddy to keep him still. "I bet Yami is so excited about you graduating that he forgot to text you. He is most likely in the stands sitting with grandpa."

Ryou and Marik walked over to them a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to go out there and give your speech?" Malik asked.

Ryou hit Malik upside the head. "Don't make him more nervous."

Yugi ignored the question and asked his own question. "Did you see Yami?"

Malik shook his head.

Ryou put an arm around Yugi. "I'm sorry, but the crowd is huge outside. I couldn't even find your grandfather."

The principle walked into the gym and asked all the seniors to line up. Each one lined up alphabetical order by last name with Yugi in the front. Yugi knew he shouldn't have accepted the role has valedictorian. If he couldn't see Yami in the crowd, he wasn't sure if he could make it through his speech.

Music started to play and Yugi lead the line out of the gym and toward the football field, where graduation would take place.

* * *

When it came time to give his speech Yugi carefully walked up onto the stage. He stood at the podium and looked out into the crowd. '_Take a deep breath and just read off the card Yugi_' He kept saying to himself in his head.

/Yugi, I see Yami. Look at the second row in the middle/

Yugi did as told and his eyes widened. Yami sat there next to his grandfather smiling at him.

/I told you he would be here/

Yami blew Yugi a kiss, which made Yugi smile.

Yugi gave his speech with ease and didn't look once at the index card.

* * *

Graduation flew by without a problem and once it was over, Yugi make a quick dash for the stands where all the parents sat. Yami and Grandpa didn't really get to greet Yugi, because Yugi had flung himself into Yami's arms.

"God I have missed you so much!"

Yami chuckled and hugged him back just as tightly. "I have missed you too. I promise I will never leave you by yourself again."

Yugi looked up at Yami with a tearful smile. "Where ever you go, I will go with you."

Yami nodded, before leaning down and kissing Yugi on the lips.

Joey, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Bakura, and Marik soon joined their little group once they found them.

Ryou and Malik awed the beautiful site, Seto and Joey just smiled for the two, while Bakura and Marik pretended they were ready to throw up.

Yami broke the kiss, but didn't let go of Yugi's waist. "I'm so proud of you."

Yugi smiled up at him and was about to lean up for another kiss, but Seto spoke up.

"Alright lover birds, let's get to the limo and back home."

Joey pumped a fist into the air. "It's Party Time!"

* * *

As the group arrived back at the Kaiba Mansion and entered the front doors, Yami asked everyone to stay in the hallway.

Yugi pouted. "What are you planning Yami?"

Yami chuckled. "Nothing bad, but I do have a surprise for you Yugi."

Bakura and Marik made a quick trip into the living room, before returning with Ra and Hikari.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. The two cats, he had cared for like children were right in front of him.

Both cats jumped down onto the floor and walked up to Yugi. Yugi kneeled down and hugged them close. "Oh I have missed you guys." He looked up at Yami. "I can't believe you found them. Where were they?"

Yami shrugged like it was nothing at all. "Remember that phone call I made to you about being kidnapped. Well I kind of left out that I had rescued Ra and Hikari, along with Heba. I wanted the cats to be a graduation surprise."

Bakura handed a small ring size box to Yami next. "That's not all of the surprise."

Yugi stood back up as Yami handed him the velvet box. He carefully opened it and nearly fell into tears. Inside the box was a silver ring with a diamond heart that was half crimson and the other half amethyst. After taking the ring out, Yugi found the words _Luv u always- Yami_ engraved on the inside of the band.

Yugi looked to Yami, only to find that Yami had kneeled down onto one knee.

"Yugi…" Yami took both Yugi's hands in his. "I love you with all my heart and soul. You rescued me from my step-mother and took me in without a second thought. Even if it was after you ran me over…."

There were a few chuckles at that and Yugi couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You didn't have to do anything for me, but you did out of the kindness of your heart. We may have rushed into a relationship, but I know we are soul mates. I know a battle is looming in the future, but when everything is over and if we come out of this alive…" Yami took the ring from Yugi's hand and held it up. "Will you marry me?"

Yugi didn't even have to think twice. "Yes, when everything is said and done, I will marry you."

Yami slipped the ring on Yugi's finger, before standing back up and kissing him.

There were a few awes in the audience they had, before Joey spoke up. "Can we eat now?"

Laughter filled the hallway at Joey's question. Joey just crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Yugi and Yami stepped out of the airport in Cairo, Egypt. They're friends were not too far behind them, after picking up their luggage. Yugi smelled the desert air and felt the sun warm up his face.

"It's nice here." Yugi commented.

Yami tighten his grip around Yugi's waist. "How about we have our honeymoon here?"

Yugi smiled. "I'll think about it."

Once everyone was together, Bakura, Marik, and Yami led them to an alleyway near the airport. They could have transported from Domino to the hide out, but with extra people along for the ride they had to be careful.

Bakura took a hold of Ryou's hand. "I'll go first with Ryou and Seto. Marik, you take Joey and Malik with you. Yami, you will just transport Yugi since you haven't master transportation yet."

Yami just stuck out his tongue at Bakura.

Bakura disappeared with Seto and Ryou a second later. Marik waited a few minutes, before he too disappeared; taking Malik and Joey with him.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "You sure you can do this?"

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "Of course, but I'm not saying we not may fall from the sky."

"I trust you." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami closed his eyes and concentrate on getting them to the hide out Mahado called his home.

* * *

Yugi screamed as he fell from the sky and landed on Yami.

Yami spit some sand out of his mouth and growled. "Why can't I get it right?!"

Bakura and the others stood off to the side laughing at them.

Mahado stepped out of the house to greet them. "It's good to see you have all made it back safely."

Yugi got off of Yami and then helped Yami up.

Yami checked himself over again to make sure nothing was broken. "I'm going to kill myself one day if I don't get that transporting spell right."

"The only problem you have is you are not concentrating on your feet landing on the ground." Snickered Bakura.

Mahado shook his head at them. Bakura and Yami were always at each others throats. "Come on in, Mana is making lunch."

Within a few minutes everyone was inside and had put their bags away into their respective rooms.

Mana walked out of the kitchen with a smile. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." She looked around the room and noticed two little creatures missing. "Where are the cats? I made them some of my homemade cat food."

Yugi chose to answer. "They're with my grandfather. Yami thought it would be safe to leave my grandpa some protection."

Mahado agreed. "It would be smart since none of you are in Domino anymore. Yuna might try and kidnap your grandfather and use him as bait."

Bakura crossed his arms. "Why would she want some old man? I'm telling you she is here in Egypt somewhere trying to find a way to get to us."

Yugi growled and stomped on Bakura's foot.

Yami and Marik went into full blown laughter.

Bakura was hopping on one leg and holding the hurt foot. "What was that for?!"

Yugi stuck his nose in the air. "Calling my grandfather an old man. He looks good for his age."

Once Yami and Marik had calmed down, Marik decided to change the subject. "Where's the little tike you had a month ago? She was always attached to you while we were here." He asked Mana.

"Upstairs taking a nap." Mana replied while glaring at Marik. "I can't cook and hold a baby at the same time."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "You didn't tell me Mana had her baby."

"You told him about Mana?" Questioned Mahado.

Yami grinned and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder. "I don't keep anything from Yugi. I told him about how we were trying to find your wife who was pregnant."

Mana smiled. "The last week of April I had a baby girl. We named him Jamila."

"It means Beauty in Egyptian." Mahado stated for the people who didn't know.

"You wouldn't mind if I shown her to Yugi would you?" Yami asked Mana.

Mana shook her head. "That's find, just be quite so you don't wake her."

Yami lead Yugi up the stairs and toward the baby's room.

* * *

**A Month Later**

June was a month of warm sun shine and bench parties. Unfortunately Yugi and his friends didn't get to have much fun, since they were always training. Mahado had everyone on a tight leash, because no one knew when Yuna would strike. Yugi's birthday at the beginning of the month was spent at the hideout. After the incident with Yami's kidnapping, Mahado wasn't taken any chances of another one of them disappearing and falling into Yuna's hands.

It was the last week in June on a Wednesday; Yami was sword fighting with Bakura. Yugi sat by the small lake with his feet in the water. Marik was busy chasing Malik down after Malik pulled some prank on him turning his skin purple. Malik and Magic were two things that shouldn't be mixed. Ryou was practicing healing magic with Mana. Mahado was in the computer room/basement doing some unknown work to everyone. Seto and Joey were helping each other learn how to teleport from one side of the lake to the other.

Heba appeared beside Yugi and tapped him on the shoulder. **"We should start working again?"**

Yugi groaned and lay down. "I've only been resting for two minutes."

Heba pouted. **"We have to get you stronger or you won't be able to face Yuna."**

Yugi ignored Heba and went to his own little world. Heba had been driving Yugi up the wall since the day after they arrived in Egypt. Yugi didn't understand why Heba was pushing him harder. All the other spirits weren't pushing their partner super hard. Heba had Yugi practicing magic 16 hours a day and he was only given 8 hours to sleep.

Even on his birthday Heba had Yugi working on his magic instead of enjoying the day with his fiancé.

Heba floated above Yugi with a scowl on his face. **"Yugi get up now!"**

Yugi sat up and glared daggers at Heba. "Why should I?! You have been driving me crazy this pass month! I don't get time with my boyfriend or time to relax!"

"**I'm trying to make you stronger so you don't get your ass handed to you by Yuna or worse killed!"**

"I'll be too tired to fight if you don't let up!"

Everyone who was outside stopped and stared as Yugi and Heba fought.

Atemu appeared beside Yami. //I don't think this will turn out good//

Yami turned to Atemu. "Well Heba has been training Yugi too hard. This is new to him and it will take time for Yugi to be able to master his magic."

Atemu sighed. //This was Yuna's plan all along//

"What do you mean?"

//I will explain everything tonight at dinner. First we need to calm those two down//

Yami nodded and hurried over to Yugi.

* * *

Around six o'clock everyone was back inside the house and sitting at the long dining room table. On one side of the table sat Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Joey. The other side of the table sat Malik, Marik, Mahado, Mana, and little Jamila. Jamila looked exactly like her mother.

Yugi was in a horrible mood and everyone knew not to get near him. Yami was the only one brave enough to talk to Yugi and try to calm him down.

Dinner was rather quiet with a few conversations here and there. The past spirits of each person, except Jamila, were flowing beside their future selves.

If looks could kill Heba would have already murdered everyone in the room, even the long dead spirits.

Yami cased a glance at Atemu. // Are you still going to explain what you were talking about earlier? //

// Yes, but everyone is relaxed right now, besides Yugi and Heba. I want the meal to be over with before I speak up //

Atemu looked toward his angel to see Heba glaring at the back of Yugi's head. Atemu sighed and reached out to place a hand on Heba's shoulder. **"Heba…"**

Heba turned his glare on Atemu. **"What?"**

"**What is wrong with you today? You seem rather upset."**

Heba pointed to Yugi. **"He's the problem! We have a major battle coming up and I need him to work with me."**

Yugi gently placed his fork down, before turning to Heba with a glare of his own on his face. "I'm working my hardest! You're being a slave driver!"

"**I wouldn't have to work you so hard if you would practice more and get the simple spells right!"**

"This whole magic thing is new to me! You can't expect me to learn everything in a few weeks!"

"**Yuna could attack any day! You must be ready for what I have planned or it will be the death of us all!"**

"UH! You are driving me crazy with this whole plan thing! Maybe if I knew what you wanted I would be able to work on it."

"**You aren't even strong enough to even try what I have in store."**

"**Heba, you're planning to use the **_**Cmeptb Temhota**_** spell aren't you?" **Atemu asked, even if he knew the answer all ready.

Heba bowed his head too afraid to look Atemu in the eye. **"Yes."**

Everyone around the table looked confused.

"What is this spell?" Mahado asked.

Atemu sighed and turned his attention to everyone. **"**_**Cmeptb Temhota**_** means Death of Darkness in the language angels speak. It's a horrible spell that requires several souls to be sacrifice along with an angel's soul to make it fully work. It is only used by angels when a great evil threatens the earth. It is also the only way to defeat Yuna."**

The room grew silent for a few moments, before Heba spoke up. **"I used the spell back in Ancient Egypt to try and stop Yuna before. Unfortunately I couldn't fully use the spell, because I couldn't sacrifice my own soul. If the spell took my soul I wouldn't have been able to finish chanting."**

Atemu placed a hand on Heba's shoulder. **"Heba sacrificed mine and our friends' souls to power the spell and at least seal her away for a long time."**

"Why didn't you use another angel soul?" questioned Ryou.

Heba sighed. **"It wouldn't have been powerful enough. Since I had master the spell, I was the most powerful angel at the time. If another angel had mastered the spell too, I could have used their soul." **He couldn't help but start to cry. **"It was killing me to know I could only lock her away for a good thousand years. I had wanted to kill her so badly and then join Atemu in the afterlife."**

"**Then after the battle was over with you killed yourself." **Seth stated.

Heba nodded. **"I knew my soul would need to be reincarnated. Angels live forever, but I couldn't live without Atemu. I was half human, so I grabbed Atemu's dagger and pushed it through my heart. I was able to die next to Atemu's body."**

Atemu pulled his little angel into his arms and tried to calm him down. The past was a difficult subject to bring up with Heba. He had fought with everything he had, but felt like he lost.

"So this is why Heba has been working Yugi so hard. He wants Yugi to be able to use the spell and kill Yuna for good." Yami said addressing Atemu.

Atemu agreed with his host. **"Unfortunately the spell took Heba years to learn. We have no idea when Yuna will make her final move. She is sure to make it soon to stop Yugi from learning the spell."**

"It shouldn't be that hard to learn the spell." Bakura said.

Heba glared at Bakura. **"If Yugi isn't powerful enough to use the spell, it could kill him if he tried."**

Yugi looked toward Heba confused. "I could really die from a spell?"

Heba nodded. **"I don't want you to get hurt, so that is why I am pushing you so hard."**

Mana finally spoke up. "Heba, there is one thing that confuses me. Why were you the only angel who knew the spell?"

"**We were in a time of peace. The angels believed no darkness would come. My mother on the other hand knew there was something wrong with Sorceress Yuna when she guarded Atemu's father. No one would believe her so she hid a spell book with a letter for me to find later on. She seemed to know she would give birth to an angel who would later guard the pharaoh's son. Atemu and I had come across the book after I was assigned to guard him. We were hanging out in the library, when I felt a magic pull toward the back of the room where no one went. The book was hided among a pile of scrolls, which looked like they hadn't been touch in years."**

Atemu chuckled at the memory. **"Heba was extremely happy to find a letter from his mother in the book. He started preparing himself that very moment so as not to disappoint her."**

Heba sighed. **"I spent almost every waking moment training my magic so I could perform the spell without worry." **He looked at Atemu with a sad smile. **"I'm surprised you put up with me for so long."**

"**I love you with all my heart. I knew you wanted to make your mother proud."** Atemu replied.

"So you want me to work harder than everyone else so I can help you perform this spell?" asked Yugi.

Heba nodded. **"I'm sorry I didn't you about the spell before, but I thought if you knew the dangers you wouldn't want to do it. This was Yuna's plan all along. She wanted to keep me from you so I couldn't train you. If I somehow did get to you, you wouldn't be able to master the spell in time when she launches her full attack on the world."**

Yugi smiled at Heba. "You didn't have to keep this a secret. I would have understood if you would have just told me. I thought you were just working me too hard."

Heba giggled. **"I wouldn't work you too hard if it wasn't for a good reason."**

"Is everything good between you too now?" asked Yami.

Yugi and Heba nodded.

Just as everyone was getting back to eating their meal, an alarm went off in the house.

Mana covered Jamila's ears as she started to cry. "What is going on?"

Mahado quickly got out of his seat. "Yuna has made a move."

* * *

Within a minute Mahado, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Seto, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura had all cramped themselves into the basement to see what was going on. Mahado typed a few things on the computer. "This computer is programmed to monitor if Yuna uses any high level magic. It will track her location and we can find out what she is doing."

After a few more strokes of the keys, Mahado was able to pull up a map of the world. A red dot was blinking over Japan. Mahado clicked on Japan and Yuna's location popped up.

Yugi was horrified by what he saw. The location Yuna was at was the Kame Game Shop in Domino City.

Mahado typed in a few more things and was able to bring up a satellite picture of the Game Shop in question. Nothing seemed wrong with the shop, but they couldn't see what was happening inside.

"Mahado is there any way to see inside the house?" Yami asked.

Mahado shook his head. "I could only hack into a military satellite to see if anything is happening on the streets. It would be an invasion of someone's private life if the military could see inside houses."

Out of nowhere the screen went blank. Mahado growled and started to furiously type. "What the crap just happen?"

It wasn't but a few minutes later the screen came back up and everyone could see inside the living room of Grandpa's home. Grandpa and Mokuba were tied up on the couch and the cats were locked in cages sitting on the coffee table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto growled out. "My brother should not be there."

Yuna walked into the room with a smirk. "_Hello everyone, I hope you are all having fun in Egypt."_

"Let my grandfather go!" Yugi yelled at the screen.

Yuna chuckled. "_I have no intention of letting them go. They are my ticket to getting you all out of hiding_."

"What do you want?" Mahado asked.

"_A battle." Yuna said with a smile. "This one will settle everything once and for all. I will give you one month to prepare. I will send information to you about where we will meet within a few weeks. If you do not show up to the location when the month is up, these two will die in the most horrible way I can think of."_

After that the screen went blank again. Yugi hid his face in Yami's shirt as the tears rolled down his face.

* * *

Sakura: I know I'm horrible for leaving it there.

Yumi: You think?!

Sakura: Next chapter will be the battle!

P.S. I did a little research and found that **Cmeptb** means death and **Temhota **means darkness in Russian if anyone wanted to know. It sounded cool so I decided to use it. If I am wrong, please don't flame me.

Yumi: Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: Here it finally is! The big battle you have been waiting for! I would just like to give my thanks to **s2Teennovelist** for making this chapter possible. She was happy to beta it for me so it would be perfect for my readers. I was very unsure about this chapter, but she helped me out. This chapter is dedicated to her!

Yumi: Enjoy!

/Heba speaking to Yugi in thought or Yugi speaking to Heba/

//Atemu speaking to Yami in thought or Yami speaking to Atemu//

"**If any spirit is speaking out loud"**

**

* * *

**

**The Final Battle**

It was quiet that night as everyone went to bed with a heavy weight on their minds. Yugi and Seto were the worst off because it was their loved ones in the hands of Yuna.

Yami lay in bed with Yugi lying in his arms. The two weren't asleep and they didn't think they would get any.

Atemu leaned against the wall not far from the bed with Heba in his arms.

"**They look so sad."** Heba commented.

Atemu agreed. **"There isn't much we can do until we defeat Yuna."**

Heba sighed. **"In Yuugi's current state I do not think we will be able to kill her. The best, I can do is lock her up for another thousand years."**

"Heba…" All eyes turned to Yuugi, who had sat up in bed. "I will not allow you two to suffer anymore. I can do the spell."

"**But Yuugi, we only have a month and that isn't enough time**." Heba argued.

Yuugi looked at Heba with such determination that it took Heba by surprise. "I will learn that spell." His eyes soften as he looked at Yami. "Everyone deserves to be happy. I don't want to see Atemu move on without you. I'm sure you would do the same for me Heba."

Heba bowed his head, before disappearing back into Yuugi. Yuugi placed a hand over his heart.

Atemu let out a sigh before returning to Yami's body.

* * *

A week passed, but the mood stayed sour. It was currently a Monday afternoon and everyone was sitting down for lunch after a long morning practice. Yuugi was eating quietly when Heba took over his body and stood up.

Everyone stopped eating and watched as Heba walked to the end of the table before turning to face everyone.

"I have something important to say." Heba announced.

The room grew silent so Heba could speak. Heba took a deep breath before speaking. "I've been doing some thinking and a month is not enough time for us to be ready. I have another plan that will work the same and we can get rid of Yuna."

Atemu quickly came out of Yami's body in spirit form. **"Heba, I hope you aren't going to say what I think you are."**

Heba look at them all with sorrow in his eyes. "I cannot allow her to continue to live on. I also refuse to lock her up just to let someone else get dragged into this mess. When the month is up and we face her, I will perform a more powerful spell similar to the Cmeptb Temhota."

"What are you trying to imply Heba?" Yami asked. He was confused as to why Heba was bringing this more powerful spell up. The Cmeptb Temhota sounded powerful enough to defeat Yuna.

"Yugi will not be powerful enough to perform the Cmeptb Temhota and it will kill him if he tries." Heba explained. "The other spell I am talking about will work the same way, but Yugi will no longer be required to do as much work."

Atemu was growing furious. He knew what Heba was talking about. **"Heba stop this right now! Give Yugi a chance to prove himself. I know Yugi is stronger then what you are implying."**

Heba smiled. "I know Yugi is strong, but I don't want to take the chance of him getting hurt." He turned his glaze to Yami. "I don't want Yami to feel the pain of losing his lover to something so stupid. I know what that feels like."

"What is so different about this spell and the Cmeptb Temhota?" Mahado questioned.

"The Cmeptb Temhota is a spell that will use our ancient spirits and defeat Yuna for good. After Yuna is gone and the spell is over the spirits will be set free into the afterlife. However with the spell I'm talking about my soul will not join the others in the afterlife. My soul will merge with Yugi's and give him the power to complete the Cmeptb Temhota spell. After the spell is completed the others souls will go to the afterlife but mine…"

"**Heba's spirit will forever be lost."** Atemu had interrupted Heba and finished what he was going to say. He formed fist with his hands and wanted so badly to punch something. **"I have no idea why you want to bring such a horrible spell up."**

Heba frowned at Atemu. "Do you not want to defeat Yuna?"

Atemu growled. **"Of course I want to kill the hag, but not at the cost of losing you!"**

Things grew silent for the longest time, before Heba felt brave enough to speak again. "I'm doing this to protect everyone Atemu. I'm sorry if you cannot understand that."

Atemu couldn't take it anymore. If Heba was going to break his heart, then he would break Heba's just as hard. **"I don't know why I ever fell in love with you in the first place. You're a selfish brat who only thinks of himself. I should have married one of those princesses while I had the chance and had a family."**

Everyone else in the room was getting a little worry about how this was going to turn out, so they quietly started to leave the room. Once the room was empty and only Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Yugi were left; Yami turned to Atemu with a glare. "You're the one being a selfish brat! Heba is trying his hardest to work something out so no one else has to suffer."

Atemu crossed his arms and turned his head away. **"I have no idea what you are talking about. As far as I'm concerned the love of my life died five thousand years ago."**

Yugi looked at Heba with a concerned face as he floated in spirit form next to his body. **"Heba he doesn't mean any of it. He's just upset that you won't give me a chance."**

Heba reached up and wiped a stray tear from his left eye. "I don't know Yugi. He sounds pretty convincing, maybe it would have been better if I just let him die before he became pharaoh and I fell in love with him. I hate to think I guarded someone who is so against thinking of others."

Yami left Atemu's side and went over to embrace Heba. "Maybe you could banish Atemu's soul so he can't go to the afterlife. If I didn't know any better I would think Atemu doesn't want to defeat Yuna."

Heba looked up at Yami in disbelief. "Atemu would never want Yuna to take over the world!" He turned to look at his lover. "Please tell me Yami is lying! Are you really trying to stop me so Yuna can win?"

Atemu chuckled. **"That does sound tempting, but I hate Yuna just as much as everyone else." **He looked Heba in the eyes. **"But I would do anything to keep you from leaving me forever."**

Yugi went over to Yami and whispered something in his ear then went to Heba and whispered something in his ear.

Yami walked back over to Atemu. "Take over my body."

"**Why?"**

"Just do it!"

Atemu rolled his eyes before taking over Yami's body.

Heba carefully followed Yugi's order and approached Atemu. "Please don't bite my head off; Yugi wanted me to do this."

Before Atemu could ask any questions, Heba had his arms wrapped around Atemu's neck and was kissing him deeply. All thoughts in Atemu's head flew out the window as he lean down to enjoy the kiss with his lover.

Yugi smiled at the site before disappearing back into his body.

Heba pulled away a few minutes after and looked up at Atemu with tears rolling down his cheek. "I never want to hurt you."

Atemu placed both hands on each side of Heba's face. "Then don't do the spell. I can't image an afterlife without you."

At those words, Heba pulled Atemu down into another kiss. This one was more passionate then the last one.

Atemu picked Heba up without breaking the kiss and carried him upstairs. If Heba was going to sacrifice himself for all of mankind, then Atemu was going to spend as much time as he could with the one he loved. He didn't want their last moments to be ones full of hatred toward each other.

* * *

A month passed by too quickly and before everyone knew it they were back in Domino, Japan ready to face Yuna. After getting off the plane, the group used a limo, curtsy of Seto Kaiba, to get to the warehouse where the final battle would take place.

The warehouse happened to be one of the abandoned ones near the harbor. It was a perfect location so the battle would be kept private. However it wouldn't matter if the battle was kept private if Yuna won, because the whole world would feel her wrath then.

Once at their destination, Seto dismissed the limo and told the driver he would call him when they were ready to be picked up. The driver had no idea what was going on, but did not question his boss.

Everyone stood in front of the run down building with heavy hearts. They had no clue if they would come out of that place alive. Each and every one of them was dressed in black pants and black tank tops. Bakura and Marik had two swords attached to each hip. Ryou and Malik had bows in their hands with many arrows attached to their backs in a holder. Seto and Joey had two guns attached to each hip with plenty of bullets. Mahado and Mana had no weapon at all because they were specialized in their magic and felt that was the only weapon they would need.

Yami and Yugi stood in front of the group holding hands. Yami had a sword on one hip and a gun on the other. Yugi had been so busy learning the dealings of the Cmeptb Temhota spell that he had no time to learn a weapon. Heba, however, informed Yugi that with him on his side he had nothing to worry about.

Mana looked up at Mahado. "You better not get yourself killed. I want both of us to go home to Cairo to be with our baby girl."

Mahado kissed her forehead. "I have no intention of letting your aunt keep our baby. We will go home to her and raise her ourselves."

Yugi smiled at the two behind him. He hoped after all this was over, he and Yami could get married and start a family.

* * *

The doors to the warehouse opened on their own as the group approached the building. They made sure to keep their guard up as they enter the building. The place was in complete darkness so it was hard to see what the inside looked like.

Yami made sure to keep an arm around Yugi's waist so they wouldn't be separated.

Once everyone was inside the doors to the warehouse slammed closed leaving them with no escape. One by one torches lit the walls of the building giving the group light to see what was going on. As soon as the room was lit up, Yugi let out a gasp as he saw Mokuba, Grandpa, and his cats in cages handing from the ceiling.

Yuna stepped out onto the walkway for the upstairs. She was dressed in a long flowing black cloak with a sword attached to her left hip. "Well Well Well, it seems you really do care for these creatures. I wasn't sure if you all would show up."

"Let them go Yuna! They have nothing to do with this." Yami yelled.

The woman only smirked. "Oh but they do. They are my ticket to winning this thing." She snapped her fingers and an army of about three hundred skeleton and cloaked figures appeared on the first floor with them. "Have fun!"

The army charged forward and the battle began….

Yami withdrew his sword from its holder and let Atemu's powers take over him. He blocked one attack from the front, knocking the sword out of the clock figures hand, before turning around and kicking another cloaked figure in the stomach. He did a back flip away from the two and took off the head of a skeleton figure, which was coming at him.

Yugi stood surrounded by about five skeleton and cloaked figures. "This isn't good. Heba I could really use your help."

/I know you can do this Yugi. /

Yugi nodded his head and held his hands out in front of him with the palms up. Lightning like energy crackled in his hands and began to cover his body. One of the skeleton figures raised his sword up and brought it down to kill Yugi, only to receive the shock of his undead life. The skeleton was reduced to ashes before everyone's eyes. Yugi smirked at the others who surrounded him. "Who's next?"

The other four charged forward at the same time, but all ended up as piles of ash.

Ryou and Malik were holding their own very well. They stood with their backs against each other and were shooting any creeps who came their way.

Bakura and Marik stood not far from Ryou and Malik, taking on most of the cronies. Bakura held both his swords in his hands and was taking heads off left and right. Marik thought it would be fun to have the cronies take themselves out. So when he got two on either side of him, he would quickly do a flip to get out of the way and watch as they took each other down.

Mahado and Mana were using simple spells to blast the cronies into nothing. The two would even use a mind control spell to get the cloaked or skeleton figures on their side and use them as shields.

Seto and Joey were doing about the same as Ryou and Malik with their backs turned to each other and shooting at any bad guy who crossed their path.

From her spot on the under level, Yuna growled as she watched her army shrink. She refused to lose to them! Using her powers she conjured up more of her followers and set them to battle. "I will not lose! The world will be mine and everyone who tries to stop me will pay the price!"

"Who says you are going to win?" Yuna turned to find Yami on the upper level with her.

"How did you get up here?"

Yami smirked. "Your cronies aren't very good fighters. I say we finish this now with a one on one fight."

Yuna withdrew her sword. "You have no idea who you are up against."

Yami charged forward. "We'll see about that!" Their swords clashed as they blocked each others attacks.

* * *

Heba had taken over Yugi's body and flew up to the cage holding Mokuba in it. Using his powers, he may the cage disappear and grabbed Mokuba. "I'm going to get you some place safer."

Mokuba just nodded his head and watched as the angel flew him to a room on the upper level. Heba then went back and got Grandpa out of his cage and took him to the same room.

"I want you two to stay here and don't come out until everything is over." Heba informed them before leaving and closing the door behind him. He then flew over to the cage that held the cats. "Get ready Ra, Hikari."

Ra and Hikari prepared themselves as Heba made the cage disappear and they fell toward the ground. They quickly changed into their bigger versions and landed on their feet. They didn't stand around long, because as soon as they were on the ground, they joined the battle.

Heba turned his attention to where Yami and Yuna were battling it out. "Please be careful."

* * *

Yami did a back flip as Yuna went at him with her sword. He put all his force behind his next attack, catching her off balance and making her lose her sword over the railing.

Yuna looked down at the first floor where her sword had landed and growled. She turned her attention to Yami, who now had his sword pointed at her throat.

"It would seem we will win this battle."

Yuna laughed. "You shouldn't underestimate me. I've only been using half of my power."

Before Yami knew what was happening, Yuna had overpowered him and threw him over the railing. He closed his eyes as he waited to hit the hard ground, but it never came. When he reopened his eyes, he found himself staring into Heba's face.

Heba smiled. "I think we need to finish this."

Yami nodded his head, as Heba placed him on the ground with the rest of their friends. He took out his gun, having lost his sword, and continued to fight.

Heba flew up toward the upper level and stared Yuna in the eyes. "It's time we finish this fight once and for all." He floated in mid air in a kneeling position with his hands folded together like he was praying.

_Great God and Goddess of Earth and Heaven_

_Hear my call_

_The time has come _

_Let us join together as one to destroy this darkness_

Yuna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you think you are doing you stupid angel?" She then started to laugh insanely. "It didn't work five thousand years ago and it won't work now."

Heba smirked. "We'll see about that."

_Let almighty Ra open the portal of light_

A portal of light began to open behind Yuna and was slowly getting bigger.

Yuna looked behind her and her eyes widen. She quickly used her powers to fly toward Heba to try and stop him.

_Let the judgment of Ma'at protect those who fight_

A shield formed around Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Joey, Mahado, Mana, Ra, Hikari, Yami, and Heba. Each member of their group quit fighting as the shield formed around them. Heba closed his eyes once the shield formed around him, because he knew that no matter how much Yuna fought the shield it would not break.

_Chains of Anubis bind our enemy _

Yuna didn't know what hit her, when chains came out of nowhere and bond her to the spot. She struggled as much as she could, because she knew if Heba finish the spell then she would have to wait other five thousand years to take over the world.

Heba took a deep breath. He knew Yuna believed he was only going to lock her away, but things would be different this time. He took one last look down at Yami below.

Atemu appeared in spirit form beside Yami and looked up at Heba. Some would think a spirit couldn't cry, but were proven wrong as tears rolled down his face. **"I love you."**

Heba smiled at him. "I will always love you." He then turned back to Yuna with a serious look. "Things are going to be a little different this time Yuna. This time I will be finishing the spell and sending the darkness away for all eternity."

A look of horrible flew across Yuna's face. "You wouldn't dare!"

Heba closed his eyes again and prepared to finish the spell.

_With darkness bond with these chains _

_I call forth the spirits to serve their purpose_

Slowly one by one the ancient spirits left their host and flew toward Yuna. They each passed through her body taking away her powers and the darkness before entering the portal.

The portal grew to the size of the back wall of the warehouse. Strong winds pulled Yuna's cronies that had yet to be killed into the portal.

_In this final hour we release the strongest spirit_

Heba felt tears fall down his face as he began to say the line that would seal his fate.

_We sacrifice and merge the…._

Time seem to freeze as Heba felt Yugi push him out of his body. Heba turned around to find a smiling Yugi look at him. Sweat was already falling from Yugi's forehead as the spell took its toll on Yugi's body.

"**Yugi don't do this!"**

Yugi just continued to smile. "Everyone deserves to be happy. Enjoy your afterlife with Atemu."

_Spirit gives us the path to light_

_Obliterate the darkness!_

Heba's spirit worked on its own as it forced him to fly toward Yuna. His spirit flew threw her releasing the chains and forcing her back into the portal of light. Her body and everything of her powers was destroyed into nothingness.

The portal closed and a blast of light filled the warehouse forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

Once the light died down, Yami looked up and was shocked to find Yugi falling toward the ground. The shields around everyone disappeared and Yami ran forward to catch Yugi. As Yugi fell into Yami's arms, Yami fell to his knees.

All their friends started walking toward them. Ra and Hikari, who were now in their small form because the ancient spirits were gone, ran over and started to lick Yugi's hand.

Yami gently pushed Yugi's bangs out of his face. "Yugi?" He leaned down and was worried when all he heard was swallow breathing. He started to shake Yugi's shoulder. "Come on Yugi open your eyes for me."

Mahado kneeled in front of Yami and checked Yugi's neck for a pulse. "He has a pulse, but it's weak. We need to get him to a hospital."

Yami looked up at Mahado, worry written all over his face. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Mahado sighed. "I don't know. He took on a very powerful spell."

"But he has to be alright…" Joey protested. "Heba said that the spell could kill Yugi if he used it. Yugi isn't dead so I'm sure he will come around."

Mahado stood up and then helped Yami stand with Yugi in his arms. "We can't be sure if Yugi will wake up."

Seto closed his phone after getting off of it. "Let's get moving the limo will be here in a minute."

Bakura and Marik took a minute going upstairs and getting Mokuba and Grandpa from the room they were kept safe in. By time they came back down with the two, the limo was already there and everyone hurried in.

* * *

Yami lay back on the couch in Yugi's hospital room. It had been a week since the fight and Yugi had yet to wake up. When arriving to the hospital that day, Yami made up a story and told the doctors that Yugi fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head. The doctors seem to believe them and didn't even question the cuts and bruises that were on everyone else. When the doctors got done looking at Yugi they found nothing wrong with him, but they weren't sure when he would wake up. Everyday Yugi's heart beat got stronger and on the third day in the hospital he was able to breathe on his own without an oxygen mask.

Everyday Yami stayed at the hospital and spent his nights there. He refused to leave Yugi's side, because he wanted to be the first person Yugi saw when he awoke. He also didn't want a phone call from the doctors that Yugi was awake, he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

It was late and Yami was trying to watch T.V, but his thoughts were always on Yugi. He took one more look at the bed. "Please wake up soon." His eyes began to close as sleep over came him.

* * *

Amethyst eyes slowly began to open and take in their surroundings. The room he was in was dark and the only light was from the T.V. Yugi carefully sat up in bed and looked around. He figured out he was in a hospital room and he also found Yami asleep on the couch. A smile worked its way onto his face when he realized he had survived the spell. Leaning back against his pillow he let out a sigh. "It's finally over."

"**It sure is."**

Yugi jumped a little and turned to his left to find Heba sitting in a chair. "What are you doing here?"

Heba smiled. **"The gods and goddess granted me a moment to come and thank you and to say my goodbyes."**

"Oh, so I won't see you anymore." It was more of a statement then a question.

"**You may not see me, but all of us in heaven will be looking out for you, Yami, and your friends."**

Yugi let a smile come back to his face. "I'm glad you can be happy now."

Heba stood up and walked over to Yugi. He lean down and kissed the boy's forehead. **"I owe you so much for what you did for me. What you did was stupid and foolish, but I thank you all the same."**

Yugi giggled. "I knew I could handle it. I just wished you had more faith in me."

Heba agreed. **"I will never lose faith in you again." **He turned his head and looked toward the sleeping Yami. **"Atemu asked me to tell you to take care of Yami and protect him. He has been through enough pain."**

Yugi too looked toward the sleeping Yami. "I love him with all my heart. I would never hurt him."

Heba placed a hand on top of Yugi's. **"I also come baring a gift from the gods and goddess for all that you have done."**

"What is it?"

Heba smirked and released a small glowing orb in his hand. The orb floated in the air for a minute before entering Yugi's body. **"You will find out in due time."**

Yugi looked at up at Heba. "So this is goodbye?"

Heba nodded. **"I wish you and Yami a happy life together." **He began to fade right before Yugi's eyes. **"Just remember that you have people looking out for you."**

Once Heba was gone Yuugi placed a hand over his heart. "I will never forget you."

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched his back to get the knots out that had settled there. The morning sun was coming in through the windows behind him. He let out a yawn and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head."

Yami froze for a second, before turning his head toward Yugi's bed. His eyes widen when he saw a smiling Yugi looking at him. "Yugi?"

Yugi giggled. "Who else silly?"

Yami forced the tears that threaten to come away from his eyes and rushed to Yugi's side. He pulled the small boy into a tight hug. "Oh Yugi, it's so good to see you awake."

Yugi hugged Yami back just as hard. "I would never leave you."

Yami pulled back and looked into Yugi's eyes. "You had all of us so scared. I didn't know you were going to do the spell. Then I saw you fall and I feared the worst."

Yugi kissed Yami's nose. "I wish you all had a little more faith in me."

"I will never lose faith again." Before another word could be said, Yami had pulled Yugi into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

A certain Amethyst Angel watched the two from heaven with his own lover. "Our story may have ended but theirs is just beginning."

Atemu tighten his hold on Heba. "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

Sakura: Technical this is the last chapter, but no worries there is an epilogue on the way. It won't be out until some time in June or July, because I need to work on other important things.

Yumi: Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: My loyal readers! We have finally reached the end of this story! I know I told everyone chapter 19 was the last chapter, but I wrote this short epilogue to really finish things off.

Yumi: We would like to thank all our readers for reading this story and reviewing with all those wonderful reviews.

Yugi and Yami: Enjoy reading this epilogue and please review at the end one last time for this story!

* * *

**7 Years Later**

One hour outside of Domino was a long dirt road that went on for two miles before stopping at a huge three story mansion surrounded by metal fences that were six feet tall. This road was known as Tusuki Hill because behind the huge mansion was hundreds of tree covered hills in the surrounding land creating a breath taking sight. The mansion it's self was a sight too, but it was man-made and not something from Mother Nature. This mansion happened to be 32 years old and had been built for Daniel and Hana Akana.

Daniel Akana had been a successful business man in a software company that he and his friend built together and Hana had been a popular runway model and part time actress. They built the mansion four years before Yami was even thought of so that they could get away from the world when it became too stressful. It was the perfect place for the happy couple until their deaths.

Now in the present day and age, the mansion was Yami's and Yugi's. Yami inherited everything from his parents' even half of the company that Daniel had with his friend. However, when everything was say and done with Yuna and the world was no longer in danger, Yami sat down with his lawyer to discuss his inheritance. Daniel's friend ended up with all of the company since Yami wanted no part in it. The only thing Yami kept out of his whole inheritance was the money and the house. He wanted a nice place for him and Yugi to live in and enough money to get them by in their life together.

It was even thanks to all the money his parents' left behind that Yami was able to give Yugi his dream wedding, which happened one month after getting rid of Yuna and an awesome honeymoon. It also helped put Yami and Yugi through four years of college at the University of their choice which didn't take long to decide on because they chose to stay in Domino and just go to Domino University.

After four years of college, Yugi and Yami did two years of traveling and visiting friends who moved away after the Yuna ordeal.

Ryou and Bakura moved to London, England one year after the ordeal to live with Ryou's father. Ryou and his father never really had a good relationship and that was why Ryou moved to Domino to go to school, but after all this time they decided to try and make things work. Ryou was able to get a job at an art studio teaching kids how to paint and on the side he sold paintings that he painted to support his father and boyfriend. Ryou and Bakura had gotten married two years later after moving to London.

Malik and Marik moved to Cairo, Egypt two months after the ordeal to live with Malik's sister Ishizu. Malik and Ishizu had a good relationship, but Malik had wanted to travel overseas to go to high school in Japan. After two years of living with Ishizu, Malik and Marik both got jobs at the museum Ishizu worked at and bought their own apartment to live in. It wasn't until four months later that Marik popped the question and married Malik.

Seto and Joey traveled around the world a good bit after the ordeal and even got married five months after Yugi and Yami did. They still lived in Domino with Mokuba and Seto still ran his company KaibaCorp. The only difference was Joey got a job working with Seto as his errand boy. Joey hadn't liked the job at first, but it kept him close to Seto when Seto had to work late.

Mahado and Mana stayed in Cairo to raise their daughter. Their lives hadn't changed much, but Mahado did have to get a new job now that he was no longer tracking down the evil witch. He worked at a law firm only part time, so that he could spend more time with his family and not always be working in an office. Yami had been kind enough to give them a good amount of money so that Mahado would only have to work part time. It was the least Yami could do after all Mahado had done for him.

Tristan, Duke, and Anzu all moved to America to pursue different careers. Anzu went to school in New York to pursue a dancing/ballet career and she has been in three Broadway shows since getting out of college. Tristan went to Texas to visit his uncle and work on his ranch. Over the years he has become great at his job and has even won awards in rodeos. Duke moved to California to expand his game shop and his dungeon dice monsters game.

Over all everyone was going great after the dealing with Yuna, but the adventure is not over yet for Yugi and Yami. They have one more surprise for their friends…

* * *

26 year old Yugi Mutou/Akana worked around his kitchen getting food together for his friends and family that were coming over. They hadn't seen their friends in a while since they had stopped traveling and it was time to meet up again. 28 year old Yami was in the dining room setting the table for the arrival of their guest. Everyone would be arriving around lunch time and for their friends who lived out of Domino, they would stay in the mansion in guest rooms.

Grandpa walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to see how Yugi was doing. Solomon may have been getting on in years but he was still as strong as ever. He still lived in Domino and ran his Game shop, plus he would visit Yugi and Yami every weekend when they weren't traveling. While Yugi had been going through college, he still worked in his Grandfather's shop, but not as much. Over time, Yugi worked less and less at the shop and when he graduated college he focused more on starting his own career in being a history teacher. However the two years of traveling put Yugi off on finding a job and he had yet to start looking.

Yugi turned his attention from the stove and on to his grandfather. "How are the guest rooms coming along?"

Grandpa patted Yugi on the back and then went to work cutting vegetables. "Their all set up for when your friends arrive. How long are they staying?"

Yugi began to stir the soup he was making. "Two days at most. It's been a good while since we have seen any of them."

The phone rang at that moment and they heard Yami tell them he would get it.

Yugi looked toward the doorway with a smile. "I seriously hope that is Yami's manger."

"Why?" Grandpa questioned as he began to make the huge bowl of salad.

"Yami just finished typing his fourth book last week and his manger was supposed to call him sometime this week to let him know when the book could be released."

Grandpa nodded to that and smiled. "You will get him to get me a copy won't you?"

Yugi giggled at that. "Of course grandpa, I'll even get him to sign it."

Into their second year of college Yami, who had been studying to become a writer, had gotten the idea of writing a book about Atemu and Heba's life so that way he and Yugi would always remember them. But over time while writing the first book, another idea hit Yami and he decided to make a series of books and publish them. The first four books were about Atemu and Heba's life in Egypt and the next series of books would be about Yugi and Yami's adventure with the two spirits. However Yami changed the character's up, because he didn't want to use his friends and family names in the books. The only names he used were Atemu and Heba.

The first two books were released while Yugi and Yami were in college and were huge hits. The books sold off the shelves in book stores within weeks of coming out. The third book came out while they were traveling and Yami had just finished the fourth one.

Everything in the books was based on real things that happened in their lives and no one would know the real truth to them expect Yugi, Yami, their friends and family. In other's eyes it was all fiction.

A good ten minutes later Yami hurried into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He hugged his husband, who squeaked in surprise.

"My book will be released in two months coming out in time for the summer."

Yugi turned in his husband's arms and hugged him back. "That's wonderful news dear. I know this one will be a huge hit just like the last three."

Yami let go of Yugi and stepped back with a smirk on his face. "I know it will be a huge hit and I already have copies being made for our friends which they will get one month before it's released."

Yugi lightly punched Yami in the arm. "I think your ego has grown in size."

Grandpa went to the freezer and grabbed some ices. He went over to Yami and placed some on the side of his head. "I think his head has gotten bigger, we should fight the swelling."

Yugi and Grandpa busted into laughter while Yami crossed his arms and pouted.

"We're not missing the party are we?"

All three turned to look at the kitchen doorway and saw Joey and Seto. Yugi hurried over to them and let Joey pull him into a bear hug. "How ya doing buddy?"

"I've been doing great. How have you and Seto been?" Yugi asked in return.

Joey let go of Yugi and Seto put his arm around Joey's waist. "We've been doing great too. Seto took me to see Tristan in Texas two weeks ago and we had fun out there."

"At least you didn't get lost and become stranded in the middle of nowhere." Yami joked at the two.

Seto rolled his eyes at his cousin. "I'll have you know that I didn't get us lost once while out there."

Yugi patted Seto's arm and rolled his eyes at Yami. "I think that is Yami's way of saying he is glad to see you."

"Anyone home?" A female voice traveled from the front hall.

Yugi hurried into the foyer to see who had arrived next. Anzu, Duke, and Tristan all stood inside the foyer with their suitcases. Yugi's eyes lit up in excitement as he went over to hug each of them.

"Anzu, Duke, Tristan, I'm so happy you guys could come all the way out here."

Anzu ruffled Yugi's hair. "I wouldn't miss getting the chance to hang out with you guys any day."

Tristan and Duke both whistled at the size of the place. "It looks even better on the inside." Tristan commented.

"Yugi, how do you clean this place?" Duke couldn't help but ask.

Yugi giggled. "We hire a cleaning company to come three days every week. So what did you think of the outside?"

"It was beautiful Yugi," Anzu replied. "The garden looked amazing. I have never seen so many types of flowers in one place."

"It took quite a few months to get the house looking the way it is." Yami explained as he walked up to them. "It had been years since I lived here and it was in bad shape."

Anzu gave Yami a hug. "Well I like what you did with the place."

Another knock sounded on the door and Yugi answered it. Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Mana, Mahado, and Jamila all stood on the front steps with their suitcases.

Bakura and Marik were quick to make their way inside and tackle Yami to the ground. Ryou and Malik sighed and also made their way inside with their entire luggage.

"Sorry about that Yugi." Ryou said while giving Yugi a hug.

Malik also gave Yugi a hug. "It's been a while since they last saw Yami and I think they were having withdrawn issues."

Bakura and Marik quickly stood up and pouted. "We did not!"

Yami lay on the ground and gave a weak chuckle. "Sure you didn't." He carefully sat up before standing up. Giving both Bakura and Marik a slap on the back of the heads he grinned at the two. "I missed you too."

Mahado and Mana were next to make their way into the house with their daughter. Jamila abandoned her parent's sides to run up to Yugi and give him a hug. "Uncle Yugi!"

Yugi picked the seven year old girl up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How have you been Jamila?"

Jamila smiled a big smile. "I've been great!" It was easy to see how much Jamila had grown to look like her mother.

Mahado and Mana were next to hug Yugi and Yami, before everyone moved their bags into the living room and then make their way into the dining room. Ra and Hikari, who had been asleep on the couch in the living room, woke up to all the commotion. The cats hadn't changed much in years, expect a few gray patches of fur here and there. They had also gotten lazier with age, because after they awoke from their slumber, they jumped off the couch and ran off to find a quieter place to sleep.

Once everyone was seated Yugi, Yami, and Solomon started bringing out the food. It then that distanced crying could be heard.

Ryou's eyes lit up at the sound. "Is that who I think it is?"

Yugi nodded before hurrying out of the room.

Marik smirked at Yami. "How has it been with him around?"

Yami sat down in his seat. "Tiring, because he cries in the middle of the night, but that won't last forever."

Mana agreed. "I know from experience. It will quiet down once he gets older."

Yugi appeared back in the room a few minutes later with a small bundle in his arms. He approached the table and took a seat next to Yami so everyone could get a better look at the bundle. Moving the blue blanket back everyone could see a beautiful baby boy who looked a lot like Yami, but had Yugi's skin color and eyes.

Anzu squealed. "His adorable! I remember getting your pictures after he was born, but it's amazing seeing him for real."

"Do you enjoy being parents?" Mahado asked.

Yugi smiled at the baby in his arms. "I love it. I always thought I would have to adopt a child to have one, but when I found out I was pregnant I was so excited."

Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Who would have thought that was the gift Heba gave Yugi before finally leaving us."

"So are you two going to have any more children?" This question coming from Bakura.

Yugi shook his head. "Sadly I found out I could only have one child, before the gift went away. The doctors did a check up on me after the little one here was born and told me that I couldn't have any more children."

Yami placed a kiss on the side of Yugi's head. "It may hurt that we can't have more of our own, but we plan to adopt children after Heba gets older."

"So you really did name him after Heba?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded. "Heba was the one to give me the gift, so I thought I would name our child after him."

"Heba Akana, that has a nice ring to it" Mana commented.

Little Heba looked around at all the people staring at him before looking up at Yugi. He reached up and grabbed the necklace Yugi always wore. It was an angel on a gold chain. The angel itself was also made out of pure gold with amethyst wings. It looked just like the same necklace Yugi got from Mahado, before it disappeared after Yuna was defeated. Yami had made Yugi a new necklace as a wedding present.

Yugi watched as Heba played with his necklace. "I love you my little tenshi."

**The End**


End file.
